Sonic CrhoniclesEp07 Tails: Kitsune legendário 2
by Ichizack
Summary: Eggman ainda sente a dor da perda, mas acaba descobrindo algo interessante sobre Tails. E ao ver que seus reforços voltaram, parte para o mais ousado plano de sua vida...
1. Chapter 1

Uma linda noite se seguia por toda a região de Station Square. Nas campinas situadas fora das grandes cidades, repousava uma pequena vila, onde se era possível encontrar uma das maiores heroínas que se tem notícia. Junto dela, sua fiel parceira também morava por ali. Amy Rose hedgehog e Cream Rabbit viam um lindo luar surgindo aos céus, já se preparando para descansar de um dia bastante agitado. Já era a terceira vez que elas, junto com Rouge, a morcega, se aventuravam no "mundo da espionagem", formando o trio  
conhecido como "Neo Rose Team". Apesar de ter acabado de sair de uma missão perigosa, Rouge viu que a noite era bela demais para se desperdiçar dormindo, afinal, ela era uma "dançarina da noite", e resolveu ver se seu "maior tesouro" se mantinha desprotegido...  
Do outro lado da moeda, os maiores heróis deste mundo também saíam de sua melhor aventura.Sonic, Tails e Knuckles voltavam de uma aventura com o objetivo de se reanimarem, pois ainda não puderam se esquecer do que acontecera há duas semanas. Sonic resolve passar a noite do laboratório de seu parceiro, enquanto Knuckles voltava a ilha flutuante...

- Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente, Knuckles? Podemos passar a noite jogando videogame! – Tails se mostrava convidativo, mas o equidna apenas ignorava o pedido.

- Eu adoraria, Tails! Mas se a Rouge descobre que a ilha está sozinha...

- E a Tikal? -

- Eu tenho pena da Rouge se a Tikal for tentar defender a Master Emerald... Então eu to indo salvar uma vida e a esmeralda! – Com estas palavras Knuckles alça vôo, sumindo no horizonte.

- Aqueles dois... – Sonic olhava seu amigo voar ao longe, pensativo.

- Lembram você e a Amy... – Tails tentava fazer uma piada com a cara de seu amigo, que logo voltou o olhar para ele.

- Ou você e a Cream...

- Quem me dera, Sonic! Quem me dera... – O filhote olhava o céu, pensando na comparação feita.

Os dois chegam ao laboratório. Sonic literalmente "se esparrama" no sofá, ligando a tv. Tails segue até seu quarto, onde vê uma foto sua abraçado a Cream. Segurando-a, e começa a ter lembranças da maior aventura de sua vida: Graças a um "presente" de Eggman, quando este era ainda bebê, o filhote de raposa passou a ter uma estranha doença, transformando-o quase num demônio, pondo em risco a vida de todos a sua  
volta. Apenas a coelha pôde salvá-lo, e passaram a namorar depois da aventura. Mas o namoro durou apenas uma semana, Cream (e o próprio Tails) se acharam jovem demais e resolveram deixar o namoro para quando ficassem mais velhos. Para prevenir qualquer imprevisto no futuro, Cream sempre ia visitá-lo, afinal, como dizia a própria coelha "Vai que você acha uma menina que vai ocupar meu lugar? Nem morto, Tails!". As  
palavras soaram bem para o filhote, mas agora isso nem era mais tão legal. Não conseguia mais ficar muito tempo só sem pensar nela... Estava quase mandando esta história de idade pro ar e ficar perto de "sua Cream". A mente de Sonic também não o deixava descansar. Ainda sentia o sabor amargo da derrota sofrida contra as Bad Girls. Jamais se esqueceu do momento que as encontraram pela primeira vez. Storm, a ouriça, seus espinhos esverdeados e seu jeito possessivo foram problemas para ele, e imaginava o que Tails sofria ao ter visto Kiubi, a raposa. Seus pêlos amarronzados e sue olhar penetrante através daqueles olhos azuis, com certeza deixou o filhote de raposa com problemas... Ainda Tinha Valkirie, a equidna lilás! A pior de todas, pois além de possuir força maior que Knuckles, era quase tão rápida quanto ele mesmo! Sonic pensava como seria se Knuckles adquirisse aquela velocidade... Mas não se conformava em tê-las deixado morrer daquele jeito... Elas se mataram bem na sua frente, numa tentativa desesperada de provar a verdade de seu "pai"...

"Pai"... Uma palavra que Sonic queria dizer há anos, mas nunca pôde. Nem ele, nem Tails, ambos perderam seus pais por causa de Eggman, e elas não só diziam, como o faziam com orgulho... A única coisa que realmente fazia o ouriço sentir certa inveja delas... Acabou caindo no sono, sonhando em que elas voltavam, para receber o "troco" pelo que fizeram ao seu orgulho...

Longe de tudo e de todos, nas vastas dunas de Dust Hill, Escombros do que outrora foi uma arena de combate repousavam sob o luar que também banhava aquela área. Um singular lagarto caçava alguns insetos despercebidos de sua presença pelos escombros, quando o pequeno predador sentiu um tremor nas pedras. Uma ouriça fazia uma onda de energia, fazendo os escombros voarem longe, e junto dela se levantaram uma raposa e uma equidna...

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Me dá cinco segundo pra eu acordar direito...

- Mas onde... E quando estamos?

As três procuram um lugar mais confortável para descansar, e assim que seus sentidos voltam, analisam o que poderiam ter acontecido...

- Kiubi, relatório do que aconteceu! – A ouriça estava sentada em uma pedra, de pernas cruzadas, esperando o que sua pequena irmã iria dizer.

- Não sei o que houve... Mas depois de nosso Chaos Control parece que fomos transportadas no tempo... Para uma semana, se não me engano! Parece que foi realmente um erro ter usado 100 das forças das esmeraldas negras...

- Então fomos derrotadas! – Valkirie sovava suas próprias mãos, indignada.

- É o que parece! Mas estamos vivas! Como nosso pai disse: "Vocês podem aprender com seus erros, enquanto estiverem vivas!" – Kiubi tentava consolar sua irmã, embora estivesse tão frustrada quanto.

- Então vamos voltar logo para nosso pai! – Storm repara que Kiubi olhava uma duna mais distante – O que foi, irmã?

- Tem algo estranho naquela duna...


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman estava em seu laboratório. Apenas estava sentado, olhando o horizonte. Não estava planejando uma vingança, nenhuma máquina de destruição em massa, nenhum projeto de conquista mundial, nada! Também não se alimentava direito, tendo em vista a pior derrota que sofreu desde sua super frota e, talvez, a maior nave que um ser humano construiu. Perdeu a motivação quando viu suas "filhas" se sacrificarem pela sua causa, a evolução suprema. Tinha um vídeo em um de seus computadores, em que se era possível ver como foi desferido o golpe final, e as palavras que elas disseram, falando que por ele, davam sua vida de coração! Graças a isso, sentia que realmente não fazia sentido continuar... Elas, pelo curto tempo ao qual ficaram ao seu lado, escutavam empolgadas suas idéias, vibravam a cada descoberta, comemoravam com ele... Seus pensamentos só foram parados quando seu alarme soou, indicando invasores. Ao ver quem eram, logo desativou tudo, sentido suas energias se revigorando... Suas filhas retornaram. Eggman correu ao encontro delas, como um general indo receber seu exército depois de uma vitória na guerra, afinal, não seria digno de suas filhas recebê-las com lágrimas! As três simplesmente pulam em cima dele, como criancinhas abraçando um pai que viajou para longe e por muito tempo, e que acabara de chegar...

- Pai! Voltamos!

- Papai! Nós perdemos, nos perdoe!

- Viemos nos vingar da equipe Sonic!

- Estou feliz pelo retorno, mas ainda estou chateado por terem me desobedecido!

- Eu sei! Por isso trouxemos um "presentinho"...

- Do que estão falando?

Os quatro se dirigem até o laboratório. Iam conversando sobre a "teoria" do que teria acontecido a elas no caminho, até mencionarem sobre algo que despertou a atenção do vilão...

- Então vocês encontraram uma caverna oculta na área em que lutaram contra a equipe Sonic? E o que tinha de tão especial lá?

- Inscrições sobre uma raça antiga de um povo-raposa... Se intitulavam de "kitsunes"... – A filhote de raposa segurava uma prancheta, tentando desenhar o local em que esteve para melhor identificar o que relatava.

- Kiubi traduziu as inscrições! Aparentemente falava de uma profecia sobre um "patrono" que viria a ser o campeão da raça! Mas ela acabou caindo no esquecimento... Até agora...

Eggman as encara de modo curioso, quando Kiubi continuava a fala de sua irmã...

- Parece que o campeão desta raça tem um traço singular... Ele seria representado como um Kitsune de duas caudas...

- Exatamente como diz o livro!

- Como assim, pai? – Valkirie indagava, surpresa com o novo dado.

Eggman vai até uma estante próxima e puxa um livro velho, com capa de couro com um desenho estranho de uma raposa de nove caudas, onde todas elas estavam espalhadas pela capa do mesmo. Ele o abre e mostra desenhos estranhos e logo Kiubi se espanta...

- São os mesmos desenhos que eu vi!

- Eu já sabia do que me disseram, mas não sabia desta caverna! Parece que Tails deve ser o escolhido...

- Mas a segunda cauda dele não foi fruto de um experimento seu quando ele era bebê? – Kiubi misturava a excitação em ouvi o nome de seu "mascote" com a curiosidade do novo fato apresentado.

- Não! Tails sempre teve esta segunda cauda!

As Bad Girls ficam sem reação por um momento. Ao se recuperarem, Eggman continua...

- Eu tentei criar um guerreiro indestrutível usando este poder... As lendas deste livro falam de um ser poderoso chamado "Alexiehl", uma raposa com poderes incontroláveis, que foi o primeiro campeão da raça! Mas ele sumiu tão misteriosamente quanto apareceu... Pelas traduções que fiz, Tails seria a "reencarnação" deste campeão, a prova é sua segunda cauda! Pensei que colocando um gene berseker eu teria um super-soldado, mas meu plano falhou miseravelmente!

- Interessante... Quem imaginou que minha mascote seria tão forte?

- Ele é o inimigo mais perigoso que vocês possuem! Principalmente por que seu gene ainda repousa em seu corpo! Eu vou descansar, depois planejamos uma vingança contra a equipe Sonic!

Eggman se retira, deixando as garotas sozinhas...

- Interessante... Agora me deu vontade de querer nossa revanche! Mais do que nunca! – Storm apalpava o prórprio busto, tentando se controlar.

- E por que? – Valkirie olhava o gesto de sua irmã, um tanto desconcertada.

- Não percebe? Se Tails é tão forte, vencê-lo junto de sua equipe vai ser a vingança que precisávamos!

- Meninas, eu vou deixá-las por uns segundos!- Kiubi se retira, deixando suas irmãs a sós na sala. - Kiubi caminha até o depósito de antigos projetos de seu "pai". Ela pesquisa por alguns minutos até encontrar um arquivo no computador escrito "Projeto M.I.L.E.S.". Ela o lê e começa a procurar por vídeos, até achar imagens de Tails transformando-se em um ser totalmente diferente do que era antes, e medidores de energia indicando o nível que aquela transformação atingia... - Isso sim é um "pedaço de mau caminho"! Ele me daria um servo bem mais excitante que Tails! Eu tenho que fazer ele despertar novamente, mas como? - Kiubi começa a fazer cálculos atrás de cálculos, adentrando a noite...


	3. Chapter 3

Tails curtia uma linda manhã construindo um simples robô... De 20 metros de altura! O filhote de raposa olhava orgulhoso o árduo trabalho, enquanto limpava seu suor com sua luva...

- Nem acredito! Dez minutos! Isso deu pra aquecer o cérebro! Agora posso começar o trabalho!

- Que tal um passeio na praia?

Tails se assusta com a voz, e percebe uma linda coelhinha vestida pronta para ir ao mar. Cream o encarava com um lindo sorriso e um rosto ruborizado, enquanto Cheese voava ao seu redor...

- O que acha? Assim podemos ficar brincando na areia! Vai ser super-divertido!

- Não sei... Eu tava pensando...

- Que bom! Vamos! - Cream puxa Tails pelo braço, sem deixá-lo terminar a frase. Eles se encontram com Amy, que estava ao lado de Sonic (que por sinal, fazia uma cara meio feia), Rouge e Knuckles (que se olhavam como dois rivais mortais)...

- Onde estão Shadow e Tikal?

- Tikal disse que ia ficar na ilha! Já Shadow você sabe...

Os seis heróis rumavam em direção a praia, as meninas na frente, carregando bolsas e desfilando uma "moda praia" que faziam seus acompanhantes não retirarem os olhos delas. A equipe Sonic ia atrás, carregando o resto do material de praia, numa "reunião" secreta...

- O que acha que elas estão querendo?

- Se bem que faz tempo que não tiramos umas férias...

- Eggman não dá as caras desde a luta contra as Bad Girls! É melhor relaxarmos enquanto podemos!

- Meninos! Vocês vão ficar para trás! Apressem-se! – Amy camava a atenção dos rapazes, um pouco mais distante, acenando com as mãos. Só então les se dão conta que estavam metros atrás delas...

- Foi mal! Estamos chegando!- Sonic se vira para seus amigos – Certo! Hoje a gente relaxa! Depois tem jogatina na casa do Tails! Quem conseguir chama o Shadow! Ele tá me devendo a sexta surra do mês!

Eles correm até as meninas, que os esperavam. Um belo clima de férias rolava no ar, e de um enorme monitor, um ser observava tudo o que se corria, sem sequer deixar-se afetar... Seus espinhos negros sentiam o gélido ar que o sistema de refrigeração daquele local artificial soprava, e seu olhar melancólico logo se vira, indo até uma enorme janela, em que todo o planeta podia ser visto de longe...

- Parece um bando de crianças! - Shadow olhava o planeta com um misto de melancolia, saudade e indiferença. Jamais imaginou que, da noite para o dia, mudaria de "maior catástrofe do mundo" a "um dos maiores heróis do mundo". Finalmente, depois de várias tentativas, desfrutava de suas lembranças totais. Lembrava-se dos bons tempos em que Maria o colocava no colo, quando ainda era um bebê, antes de se tornar definitivamente a "forma de vida suprema "... Quando adulto, a relação deles foi muito mais além do que muita gente poderia calcular... Mesmo a cena de vê-la morrer já não causava tanta dor, pois lembrava daquela frase... "Traga esperança ao mundo, Shadow!"

Shadow ficaria ali por horas a fio, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados assim que uma presença forte o fez virar seu rosto, encontrando uma equidna alaranjada com roupas de tema egípcio lhe lançando um sorriso no mínimo misterioso...

- O que faz aqui, Tikal?

- E você, o que faz aqui, longe de seus amigos?

- Eu nuca tive amigos! Trabalhei ao lado deles algumas vezes, mas só por que nossos objetivos coincidiam!

- Você nunca mais apareceu na ilha flutuante! Não sou mais importante para você? – a pergunta fez Shadow olhar o planeta novamente.

- Eu já descobri toda a verdade que era oculta em minha mente! Não precisava mais  
aborrecê-la com minhas lástimas...

- Mas e "ela"? Onde estará?

Shadow continuava a encarar o planeta, e depois de um suspiro voltava a falar...

- "Ela" e eu nos separamos depois que tivemos a certeza que não éramos compatíveis! Por que tentou nos unir naquele dia?

- Nunca foi minha intenção uni-los! Shadow, você e "Ela" ficaram juntos por vontade própria! E pelo que ouvi falar vocês dois curtiram muito... – Tikal lançava um olhar para Shadow que o deixou sem jeito.

- Você faz cada comentário... O que veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Vim te ver! Todos estavam indo para a praia, então eu me arrisquei a vir convidá-lo! Você não tem motivos pra se isolar do mundo! Você é um herói, como todos os outros!

- Prefiro ficar sozinho...

- Bom, neste caso... – Tikal caminhava e ficava ao lado de Shadow – Posso ficar sozinha aqui com você?

- Não posso proibi-la, posso?

Tikal apenas sorria, enquanto os dois voltavam a admirar o planeta que continuava seu ritmo...

Na praia, Amy, Cream e Rouge jogavam vôlei contra Sonic, Tails e Knuckles, e as meninas levavam vantagem...

- Vamos reagir, pessoal! Ainda dá tempo! – Sonic tentava animar seu time, enquanto Amy comemorava o ponto recém-obtido.

- Sonic! Estamos perdendo de 14 a 10! Mais um ponto e elas vencem! – Knuckles olhava suas oponentes, que acabavam de sacar novamente.

- Sem desafio, sem diversão, vamos lá!

Eles conseguem uma boa reação, empatando a partida, mas acabam perdendo quando Sonic acidentalmente toca a bola que sai da delimitação da areia...

- Vencemos! Sonic vai ter que cumprir a palavra!

- Tá, tudo bem!

Amy segura a mão de Sonic e o puxa, e logo os dois saem caminhando pela praia. Rouge resolve ir para debaixo do guarda-sol, enquanto Knuckles pula de cabeça no mar. Cream chama Tails e os dois vão até uma sorveteria, onde desfrutam um belo sorvete de creme...

- Gostou do jogo, Tails?

- Ninguém gosta de perder, mas confesso que foi emocionante!

- Desde que chegamos que você está estranho! O que houve?

Tails se sente inseguro por um segundo, mas deixar a situação daquele jeito era imperdoável...

- Cream eu preciso falar! Não agüento mais essa situação ridícula de "vamos esperar ficar mais velhos para namorar!" Já provei que gosto de você, e de verdade! Quer mais o que?

- Bom...- Cream apenas segurava a mão de Tails – Eu também queria voltar... - Os dois se abraçam, mas Tails se afasta, começando a sentir algo estranho...

- Tails! O que houve?

Tails já não escutava, seu olhar estava opaco e em sua mente, Tails pode ver todo o episódio de sua transformação sombria voltando à tona, enquanto seu espírito aos poucos perdia o ânimo... Quando acorda, está no colo de Cream que lhe abre um lindo sorriso...

- Acordou, meu fofo?

- Sim, mas o que houve?

Cream volta a ter um rosto sério, e explica sobre o "transe" que o filhote tivera...

- Isso não é bom! Mas por que tive estas lembranças?

Os resto do dia se segue muito bem. Tails se esquece completamente do ocorrido, se divertindo ao lado de Cream, e rindo da cara de Knuckles que, enquanto dormia, teve seu rosto coberto de protetor solar por Rouge. Sonic e Amy só reapareceram no final do dia, ambos com um ar de bom-humor inexplicável...

No laboratório de Eggman, as Bad Girls Storm e Valkirie estranhavam que sua irmã não saiu do laboratório desde a última noite...

- O que ela estará fazendo? – Storm olhava Valkirie, esperando dela uma resposta.

- Provavelmente revisando todos os projetos antigos e recentes de nosso pai... De novo...

As duas estranham quando vêem Kiubi correr apressadamente até elas...

- Meninas! Finalmente nosso plano de vingança! Vamos ver papai! - Kiubi faz segredo até o momento em que as três se juntam a Eggman, que também fica impaciente...

- Kiubi! Quer fazer o favor de contar que "plano de vingança" é esse que não pode esperar eu comer?

- Vejam estes dados! – Kiubi mostra dados do projeto M.I.L.E.S. – Agora, vejam este números... - a menina mostra números aparentemente incoerentes – Estes cálculos provam que o gene que Tails possui é DOMINANTE! O gene Berseker dele é dominante! Mas por alguma razão ele está em estado de dormência, mas não por muito tempo...

Eggman literalmente toma os papéis das mãos de sua filha caçula e começa a estudá-los, ficando algum tempo em silêncio... As meninas o encaram de maneira curiosa, apreensiva pelo que escutarão, até que ele gargalha de modo frenético...

- HUAHUAHUAHUA! Eu não acredito que é verdade! - Eggman afaga a cabeça de Kiubi, que logo solta um sorriso – Então temos de... - Eggman volta a ficar sério – Bad Girls! Vocês tem de tomar cuidado com cada passo dado a partir de agora!

- Como assim, pai?

- Miles tem um poder absurdo! Isso sem contar seu intelecto que combate até o meu! Ele não mede as conseqüências de seus atos, para ele tudo é apenas mais um passo na evolução...

- Do jeito que eu gosto! Mas por que tanta preocupação? – Kiubi acariciava suas caudas, mostrando-se excitada.

- Por que ele é como o caos, imprevisível e bastante destruidor... Mas vamos prosseguir com o plano, agora começa a partida de xadrez mais perigosa de nossas vidas!

- Esqueceu de suas filhas, pai? Não existe evolução sem riscos, foi o que falou! – Storm se mostrava decidida a agir novamente, animando seu "pai".

- Por isso eu me orgulho de vocês, meninas! Huahuahuahua!!! - A risada do cientista ecoava por todo o laboratório, enquanto um lindo luar voltava a cobrir os céus de Station Square...


	4. Chapter 4

Tails admirava o luar da janela de seu laboratório. Apesar de ter passado um dia maravilhoso, ainda não tirava da cabeça as lembranças que teve sobre sua "doença"... Parou de pensar quando o sono começou a afetá-lo, e naquela noite teve o mais estranho dos sonhos...

"Tails se encontrava numa estranha caverna. Desenhos estranhos enfeitavam aquelas paredes sujas e velhas, onde várias raposas eram vistas orando para um enorme ser, que ostentava nove suntuosas caudas... O filhote percebeu que alguém tocava seu ombro, e ao se virar, não conseguia distinguir imagem clara de quem ali se encontrava...

- Nos encontramos de novo!

- Quem é você?

- Eu o ajudei antes, já se esqueceu de minha voz?

Só então Tails percebe que aquela voz soava de modo tão paternal que se sentiria seguro mesmo sob fogo cruzado...

- Você...

- Sim. Eu o ajudei contra aquele que se intitula "Miles"...

- Mas o que faz aqui?

- Eu vim avisá-lo! As sombras de seu passado virão desafiá-lo novamente! Você precisa ser forte, ou sucumbirá, e desta vez para sempre!

- O que quer dizer? E o que devo fazer?

- Vai saber quando chegar a hora... E, neste momento, eu estarei ao seu lado para escutar a resposta de sua decisão...

A raposa desaparece, e as inscrições começam a ganhar vida. Logo Tails se vê cercado de várias raposas, que gritavam ' Ó, escolhido! Nos ajude!' enquanto via Cream ao longe e se afastando cada vez mais..."

- Cream!

Tails olha em volta e percebe que estava em seu quarto. Resolve não perder tempo tentando entender seu sonho, uma vez que o enigma não parecia se resolver antes da hora... Voltando ao laboratório, seu ânimo se recupera ao dar o banho semanal em seu Tornado, e ao terminar, o avião se encontrava tão polido que era possível ver seu reflexo nele, assim como de uma jovem coelha...

- Oi, Tails!! – Cream sorria enquanto Cheese voava na direção do filhote.

- Cream! – Tails abraça Cream, dando-lhe um beijo em seu rosto.

- Pretende fazer algo hoje?

- Eu tava esperando você me chamar, você sempre tem algo novo!

- Por que não vamos ao cinema?

- Boa!

- Eu acho que não! - Cream e Tails se viram. Não acreditavam na voz que acabavam de escutar. O tom irritante das palavras, os pêlos amarronzados, o vestido cor-de-rosa colado ao corpo a botas vermelho e branco com salto alto, Os cabelos castanhos voando ao sabor do vento e aquele olhar penetrante de cor azul...

- Kiubi! Mas você...

- Esqueceu que eu sou sua dona? Agora venha comigo, antes que eu me enfureça de verdade!

- Correção, sua oferecida! EU estou no comando aqui! – Cream se colocava à frente de tails, que ficava com uma enorme gota de suor em sua testa.

- Disse algo, horrorosa?

Cream simplesmente abraça Tails como uma menininha segurando seu bichinho de pelúcia, fazendo-lhe carinho em seu queixo. Ela faz com que Tails a abrace por trás enquanto via Kiubi quase fumaçar de raiva, e logo a coelha encostava seu rosto no rosto do filhote...

- Tails é MEU namorado! Oficialmente! Se você vier com esse papo de "sou-sua-dona" pra cima dele eu te parto a cara!

- Ora, sua..

Simultaneamente, Sonic estava "praticando Cooper" com Amy Rose. Os dois corriam pela região de Emerald Hill, até pararem na fronteira entre a colina e Dust Hill...

- Por que parou? Cansou de fugir e vai assumir compromisso?

- Nem venha! Eu queria que visse aquilo!

Sonic aponta na direção do centro de Dust Hill. Um canteiro natural exibia lindas rosas azuis, encantando a pequena ouriça...

- Elas são raras e só crescem uma vez a cada dois anos! Quer ir lá ver?

- Por que tanto romantismo, Don Ruan? – Amy faz um carinho no queixo de Sonic, que logo se fasta.

- Nada a ver! Eu não posso ser legal de vez em quando? Eu tava te devendo essa pela ajuda que me deu contra as Bad Girls!

- Ainda não as tirou da cabeça?

- É difícil engolir uma derrota dessas em seco! Eu só queria dar o troco a elas!

- Eu estou achando que você gostou daquela Storm!!!! Seu mulherengo!!!! - Amy estava pronta para sacar seu martelo, quando Sonic returcou...

- Até hoje só existiu uma garota que fez o coração deste ouriço tremer, e garanto que não foi Storm, Amy! Você está duvidando de mim? – Sonic lança uma cara séria que faz Amy perder a raiva.

- Posso saber quem foi, então?

- Minha mãe...

- Isso é concorrência desleal, sabia? Por a mãe no meio é covardia!- Amy deixava uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua cabeça escorrer, enquanto Sonic caía na risada, sendo seguido por ela logo depois.

- Vejo que estão se dando bem, não é, perdedor?

Sonic sente um calafrio sobrenatural, como se tivesse escutado a voz de um fantasma. Amy foi a rimeira a cair no chão de susto, ao ver quem ali estava. Sonic se vira e fica boquiaberto com o que seus olhos visualizavam... Aqueles espinhos verde-claros, o olhar sarcástico, aquelas curvas sinuosas e perigosas por baixo da combinação de jeans e blusa branca... Storm olhava o casal de ouriços com despeito e sacarsmo, enquanto Sonic já ia ao seu encontro...

- Não sabe a alegria que estou sentindo agora!

- O que está dizendo, Sonic?- Amy procurava se controlar, quase indo para cima do ouriço.

- Temos uma conta pra quitar!

- Você me deve uma revanche! Se prepare!

- Você quem me deve uma revanche, mas se me quer, venha me pegar!!! - Storm levanta poeira, sendo seguido de perto por Sonic.

Os dois ouriços correm adentrando uma floresta, indo parar em uma clareira. Amy os perdera de vista, mas acabou-os achando enquanto estavam parados, como se estudassem um ao outro...

- Teve sorte naquela luta, mas nós estamos mais fortes agora! – Storm era a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu também não fiquei parado no tempo...

- Eu vim lhe propor um desafio...

- Do que está falando, pra começo de conversa?

- Reúna sua equipe ao crepúsculo, no local de nossa última luta! Teremos nosso acerto de contas lá! CHAOS CONTROL! – Storm desaparece num brilho esverdeado, enquanto Sonic ficava pensativo.

Na ilha flutuante, Knuckles sofria dificuldades, pois um fantasma de seu passado voltara para assombrá-lo...

- XÔ, ASSOMBRAÇÃO! VAI PERTURBAR O CÃO COM REZA! VAI VER SE TÁ PASSANDO XUXA NA TV!!!!! - Knuckles segurava um crucifixo e uma corda repleta de alhos, enquanto Valkirie, a equidna, o olhava cheia de tédio...

- Isso só funciona em vampiros, analfabeto! Eu estou viva e cheia de saúde!

- É, dá pra ver, e que saúde!- Knuckles olha Valkirie de baixo a cima, enquanto a equidna ficava sem jeito.

- E aquela morcega? O que fará se lhe ver falando isso?

- Nós não temos nada um com o outro! Ela mesma frisa isso! E mesmo assim eu to ficando é velho, e não doido de querem me envolver com você! Vocês Bad Girls vem com muita encrenca de brinde!

- Nunca dê o fora em uma Bad Girl! Ela dá um fora em você! Segundo, eu não vim paquerar ou algo do gênero, se eu quisesse alguém a minha altura, eu o criaria! Eu vim propor um desafio a você e aqueles dois amadores...

De volta ao pequeno casal, Cream observava Kiubi se acalmar enquanto Tails ia ao seu encontro...

- Não quero uma briga desnecessária aqui no meu laboratório! Kiubi, se você voltou, suas irmãs devem ter vindo junto! O que quer de nós desta vez?

- Queremos a nossa revanche!

- Revanche? Que revanche?

- Não seja tolo! Nem banque o inocente! Encontre-nos ao crepúsculo no mesmo local onde aconteceu nossa luta!

Kiubi executa um Chaos control e desaparece, deixando Tails e Cream a sós, e bastante preocupados...

- O que faremos, Tails?

- Vamos ter de encontrar Sonic e Knuckles! O que quer que elas estejam tramando nós temos de dar um jeito! Elas são fortes, mas nós ainda vamos superá-las!

Longe de tudo, no meio do espaço, Shadow e Tikal ainda olhavam imóveis o planeta da janela da ARK. Aquilo poderia durar horas, mas o silêncio foi interrompido quando a garota começou a passar mal, caindo de joelhos no chão...

- O que foi?

- Uma energia maligna e muito forte! – A garota se levanta com a ajuda do ouriço – Parece que três presenças muito fortes reapareceram!

- Três presenças? Uma energia deste tipo... Não... ELAS VOLTARAM?

- Não tenho dúvidas! E tem algo de diferente na energia delas!

- Diferente? Como não consegui sentir a energia delas, se antes eu conseguia sem problemas?

- Deve ser as esmeraldas negras que Eggman criou para derrotar a equipe Sonic!

- Tikal! Você pode sentir a energia destas esmeraldas?

- Sim, por que?

- Estas esmeraldas são perigosas demais para ficarem naquele mundo! Eu vou destruí-las!

- Eu vou com você!

- E por que? Para arriscar sua vida à toa?

- Para ajudar meus amigos, assim como você está fazendo! EU sou a única que consegue sentira energia delas! E a única que vai poder purificar a energia delas, caso não se possa destruí-las!

- Não existe nada que não pode ser destruído!

- Não existe nada que seja criado sem um propósito! Isso sim!- Tikal e Shadow se encaram por alguns segundos – Nada neste e em qualquer mundo acontece por coincidência!

- Sua filosofia me intriga, mas temos uma missão! Vamos!- Shadow segura a mão de Tikal e executa um Chaos control, sendo transportados para um deserto...


	5. Chapter 5

Assim como previsto, Sonic, Tails e Knuckles estavam reunidos no local combinado, com duas horas de antecedência. Amy, Cream e Rouge também estavam ali, a pedido de Sonic. Os seis tramavam o que poderia acontecer, mas não conseguiam chegar a um acordo...

- Não, Tails! Nada de cada um de nós usar roupas colantes e coloridas pra pular em robôs gigantes!

- Mas a Cream tinha até costurado tudo! Eu ia ser o verde!!!- Cream mostrava uma roupa de super-sentai verde enquanto ficava triste ao ver sua idéia recusada.

- Falando sério agora... Por que nos chamou, Sonic? – Amy olhava a roupa rosada feita para ela, um pouco triste por não poder usá-la.

- Por acaso elas são muito pra vocês, rapazes? – Rouge olhava a roupa branca e olhava para Knuckles, fazendo-o ficar vermelho com a idéia projetada na mente dele.

- Não! Não, são, Rouge! Mas com certeza elas vão usar vocês para provocarem a gente! E duvido muito que venham sozinhas! Elas estão falando em "revanche", então para elas, nós vencemos! – Sonic encarava a morcega, sério.

- Vamos ser francos, Sonic! Vocês estão chateados por terem perdido, mas tudo o que elas fizeram foi aquele discurso "Eu sou mal e vou fazer isso pra você dizer que não me venceu"! Faça-me um favor e cresçam, meninos! Se eu tivesse sofrido o que elas sofreram nas mãos de vocês, eu estaria na mesma briga! Quase que eu descia pra bater em vocês, devido ao modo machista como agiram! Só me controlei por que elas mereceram! E vocês souberam agir como guerreiros de verdade! – Rouge pisca seu olho para a equipe, sendo apoiada por Amy e Cream.

- A Rouge tem razão! Mas o que passou, passou! Elas vão vir com tudo, e como você disse, Sonic, elas com certeza vão vir com reforços! Eggman vai querer vingança por ter "batido nas filinhas amadas dele"! Então você quer que sejamos sua "força de suporte", certo? – Amy piscava o olho para o ouriço, vendo que tinha acertado em cheio.

- Não vou mentir! Sim! É exatamente isso! Enfrentar as Bad Girls é uma coisa, agora enfrentá-las com mais uns trocentos eggbots é pedir demais! Não que não seja divertido, mas que ia dar trabalho, ia...

- Deveria ter dito antes!- Amy piscava o olho para o ouriço - Vamos ajudar e com prazer!

A medida que o Sol desaparecia, era possível ver ao longe vários objetos se movendo a uma alta velocidade. Eggman se revelava numa espécie de cavalo mecânico voador, vestindo trajes que lembravam um general medieval, enquanto suas filhas comandavam uma horda de eggbots...

- Viu? Eu não disse? – Sonic se ajeitava, alongando seus músculos.

- Tem pelo menos uns seis mil! Isso só olhando de relance! Meninas acham que conseguem?

- Seis mil? Isso é covardia! – Amy olhava para Rouge, que respondia do mesmo jeito.

- É! Eles vão precisar de reforços! – Rouge voltava a olhar o exército, bem confiante.

- Não baixem suas guardas! Vamos dar tudo de si! – Cream abraçava Cheese, que olhava sério a cena.

Knuckles olhava para um lado e para o outro, procurando algo para falar...

- Ó O MÊI QUE EU TÔ PASSANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kncukles corria em disparada, atropelando vários eggbots no caminho.

- Knuckles, seu imbecil! Os eggbots são nossos, esqueceu, seu fominha? – Rouge aparecia voando, gritando nervosamente.

- Foi mal!!!!! Eles estavam no meio!

A luta começa de modo extremamente inesperado. Neo Rose Team atacava os eggbots, destruindo-os facilmente, enquanto Sonic Team avançava contra as Bad Girls, que já se engajavam em combate...

- Não deixou sequer nos apresentarmos! Que falta de cavalheirismo!

- Perdão, deixei ele na minha outra roupa! – Sonic puxava Storm para um lugar mais aberto, atacando se medo.

- Vou adestrá-lo muito bem, minha mascote!

- Aí dentro, Kiubi! Mascote é o seu passado! – Tails esquivava uma coleira, puxando Kiubi pela corda arremessada e dando uma cabeçada na mesma.

- Precisava daquela brutalidade toda? A ainda assim só derrubou dez eggbots! Eu teria derrubado uns vinte, e sem olhar!

- Quer competir? Ó A MÃOZADA!!!!! – Knuckles e Valkirie socavam ao mesmo tempo, e o impacto dos ataques que colidiam causava uma onda de choque que mexia seus espinhos.

Eggman via tudo do alto, se sentindo bastante satisfeito. Já esperava que a equipe feminina derrubasse seus eggbots, deixando o caminho livre para que ele estudasse a cena sem ser incomodado. Via Storm ser facilmente ultrapassada por Sonic sem sequer se alterar, Valkirie sendo derrubada com facilidade e Tails fazendo Kiubi cair no chão sempre que alçava vôo...

- Como conseguiu este poder em tão pouco tempo? – Storm ainda se assustava com aquilo. Sonic agia de modo totalmente diferente da primeira luta que teve com ele.

- Da primeira vez nós nos contemos! Mas agora estamos jogando pra valer! Conheça o verdadeiro poder da equipe Sonic!

- Desde quando você está tão forte, Tails?

- Dizem que um amor faz você se sentir um Deus!

Kiubi pula em cima do filhote de raposa, com um olhar cheio de fúria...

- EU sou sua dona! Não vou permitir que você fique de namorico com "aquelazinha"...

Tails se vira, ficando por cima de sua oponente...

- "Aquelazinha" é a garota que eu amo! Mais respeito!

- Você não a ama! Apenas usa-a para satisfazer seus desejos íntimos! Você não tem cara de quem sai com uma menina de espécie diferente! Nós somos iguais! Tanto na força quanto na alma! Seu lugar é ao meu lado! Eu sim te amo de verdade!

- Quem ama prende sem tirar a liberdade! Protege sem tirar a força do protegido! Confia até nos momentos críticos! Cream acreditou em mim quando EU mesmo não acreditava mais! Enquanto ela cuida de mim, você me causa dano, enquanto ela torce por mim, você me rebaixa ainda mais, e enquanto ela luta pelo nosso ideal, você vai contra ele... Me dá nojo só de olhar pra você, Kiubi!

- Quero ver falar isso quando acordar de novo!

Kiubi joga Tails para o ar de arremessa vária farpas de energia disparadas por seus anéis de força em seus pulsos. Tails se esquiva de todos alçando vôo, mas mesmo assim sua oponente não desiste. Ela continua a atacar, até achar uma brecha, alçando vôo em seguida. Os dois se atacam e evitam os golpes um do outro, até que Kiubi aproveita um momento em que Tails baixa sua guarda, e anexa uma coleira em seu pescoço...

- Você não desiste, hein, Kiubi?

- Nunca! E agora começa o Show! – Kiubi puxa um controle remoto e aperta seu botão.

- Mas o que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos em volta pararam para ver o acontecido. O urro de dor ecoou por toda a região árida, enquanto o filhote de raposa lutava contra um inimigo interior...

- Isso! Desperte, Miles! Venha abraçar sua mestra!!!!

O nome "Miles" causou arrepios em todos os heróis. Sonic tentou impedir, mas Storm o atrapalhou, derrubando-o no chão. Knuckles também havia problemas em ajudar, pois Valkirie o imobilizara. As meninas se viam cercadas por vários eggbots, que bloqueavam cada movimento evasivo delas. Tudo o que puderam fazer foi ver o filhote de raposa pousar caindo de joelhos, enquanto seu desespero e dor aumentavam...

- Por que luta tanto em deixá-lo acordar de novo? – Kiubi se aproximava de seu alvo, sorrindo como nunca.

- Você... Não entende... Ele é um demônio...

- Um demônio que vai reinar ao meu lado! – Kiubi ajusta o controle aumentando a potência da coleira.

-UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! PARE! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!!!

Todos viam aquilo com um misto de espanto e terror. O filhote de raposa andava de um lado a outro, gemendo de dor e de medo, até que seu rosto olha os céus, uivando para uma linda lua cheia que acabava se surgir. A medida que sua luz banhava seu corpo, seus pêlos ganhavam uma cor prateada, e um riso cínico ecoava por todo o lugar...

- TAILS! NÃÃÃOOOO!!!! - Cream tentava chegar até seu namorado, mas os robôs a atrapalhavam a cada instante.

- Ele não pode mais ouvi-la, minha posse! Mas fique tranqüila, eu passarei o recado a ele!- Miles arrancava a coleira, destruindo-a como quem amassa um papel. Kiubi se aproximava do garoto, acariciando seu rosto...

- É muito mais sedutor de perto! Agora sim foi bem adestrado!

Um tapa ecoa e todos vêem a cena boquiabertos...

- Agora me lembrei de uma coisa: Você me acoleirou enquanto estava adormecido, não foi? Fique sabendo que aquilo vai ter volta!

Kiubi ficava sem entender o que aconteceu. Aquele garoto que hesitava em atacá-la havia esbofeteado seu rosto como quem bate em uma sirigaita qualquer? Storm e Valkirie avançavam num ímpeto furioso mas foram facilmente repelidas antes mesmo de se aproximarem! Miles caminhava até elas, emanando uma aura azulada que as fez, pela primeira vez, experimentarem o sabor do medo...

- Ousem levantar a mão contra mim novamente e eu faço com vocês algo muito pior do que farei com eles..

A aura aumenta de tamanho, e logo os robôs em volta começam a dar curto-circuito. Em segundos todas as máquinas estavam paradas, caindo no chão. Todos ali estavam sem reação alguma, até Cream criar coragem e correr ao seu encontro...

- Tails! Por favor, diz que não está mal de novo! Você havia superado este lado mal seu! Volta pra gente, por favor!- Cream abraça Tails, mas a resposta gélida fez a coelhinha chorar.

- Você não me é mais necessária! Eu não estou mal, estou perfeito! E evoluirei ainda mais!

- Tails! Acorda, cara! - Sonic tenta um ataque, mas é facilmente repelido antes mesmo de se aproximar...

- Tolo! Você nunca foi páreo para mim!

- Ora, seu... - Knuckles avança mas é repelido tão facilmente quanto se amigo, caindo logo ao seu lado. Cream corre até seus amigos, enquanto Miles voltava a atenção para as Bad Girls...

- Agora, onde estávamos, meninas?

Eggman chegava com seu cavalo mecânico até o filhote prateado, que já o olhava curioso...

- Por que este cavalo não caiu? É orgânico, por acaso?

- Como sempre estou um passo a sua frente, jovem Miles. Eu coloquei um sistema antimagnético em seus circuitos, por precaução...

- Como sempre você e seu modo "xadrez" de ver as coisas...

- Todos sabemos que no xadrez deve-se pensar na sua jogada e na de seu adversário... Por exemplo, a minha jogada agora é convidá-lo a ser meu general de novo...

O comentário fez as Bad Girls ficarem sem reação, enquanto Miles sorria ironicamente...

- E no que pensou que eu fosse fazer em minha jogada, Eggman?

Sonic e os outros se recuperavam do que acabara de acontecer. Todos estavam juntos e Cream se abraçava a Amy, que olhava para o ouriço azul, esperando que ele fizesse algo...

- Sonic, e agora?

- Odeio admitir, mas não há nada que posso fazer! Se atacarmos, enfrentaremos as Bad Girls e Miles também! Pode haver mais que apenas robôs destruídos aqui!

- Então é isso? Vai deixar Tails partir assim? – Sonic sentia seu orgulho ferido, mas se controlava... Um passo em falso poderia pôr tudo a peder.

- Nunca! Vencemos Miles antes, mas nós tínhamos um plano quando o enfrentamos antes, lembra? Eggman pegou a gente de guarda baixa, então vamos ter de achar um plano antes!

- Odeio este tipo de situação...- Rouge cruzava seus braços, enquanto se mantinha em pensamentos...

Eggman encarava Miles com um misto de sarcasmo e prazer. O filhote o encarava sério, esperando o que aquele homem lhe falaria...

- De acordo com minha análise, você aceitará! Primeiro por que sabe que no tempo em que ficou adormecido eu e minha filha criamos a chave de sua liberdade! Segundo; você e eu somos iguais! Buscamos a evolução suprema! E terceiro; sua sede de poder é insaciável...

- Motivos convincentes! Mas se esqueceu de que me traiu antes? Ou acha que esqueci daquele Centauro gigante?

- Nunca lhe traí pelo simples fato de você nunca ter confiado em mim! Apenas aqueles que tem sua confiança podem traí-lo, esqueceu?

- Como sempre, é um exímio oponente em xadrez! Ok, eu aceito a oferta!

Eggman Ria histericamente, enquanto o filhote de raposa alçava vôo, sendo seguido por Kiubi. Storm e Valkirie chegavam até seu pai, suando frio...

- Pai! Aquele Miles pode ser extremamente perigoso! Eu esperava algo sombrio, mas ele parece mais um demônio com trajes de querubim! Você acha mesmo que pode controlá-lo?

- Vamos apenas seguir com o planejado! Se for o caso, usaremos o plano "B"!

Miles estava no céu, mas ainda via Eggman no chão com Storm e Valkirie. Também viu a pequena raposa amarronzada se aproximar, um tanto insegura...

- O que quer, Kiubi?

- Como meu pai disse, eu o libertei! Você deveria pelo menos ter um pouco mais de gratidão comigo! Quem sabe se tornando meu fiel amante!- Kiubi faz um giro no ar, ficando perto de Miles e acariciando seu queixo.

- Uma boa proposta! Eu vou pensar nela no caminho, que por sinal, você pode me mostrar!

As duas raposas saem da vista de todos, sendo seguidos logo depois por Eggman e suas filhas, que haviam montado junto dele. Sonic e os outros apenas viam tudo, amargando a maior derrota que poderiam sofrer naquela ocasião...


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow e Tikal se viam em um enorme deserto. Era possível ver vários seres numa espécie de batalha há vários quilômetros dali, quando a equidna sentiu mais uma presença...

- Sonic e os outros estão em batalha! As Bad Girls estão naquela direção!

- Então é para lá que vamos! – O ouriço negro tenta correr, mas a equidna o segura.

- O que quer que aconteça ali não podemos intervir! Há um evento ali que, infelizmente, deve acontecer...

- Pela sua cara não me parece nada bom! Mas por que não podemos ir lá, afinal?

- Por que o que quer que aconteça lá é destino de Sonic e dos outros ali presentes! Shadow, você tem uma missão com relação àquelas esmeraldas negras! Se elas não forem purificadas, ou destruídas, as coisas só piorarão...

- Mais uma vez você vem com enigmas! Mas tudo bem, se aquele azulado se gaba tanto de ser um "herói", deixe-o com seu trabalho! Vamos!

Shadow segue Tikal até uma base, situada entre várias dunas de areia. Seria impossível ver aquela base sem algum dispositivo próprio para este fim, mas a equidna sentia a presença das jóias negras, e em questão de instantes, Shadow estava derrubando todos os sistemas de segurança. Chegaram a uma sala onde setes jóias negras repousavam. O ouriço caminhava de um lado a outro, estudando o ambiente, enquanto a equidna apenas o observava...

- Shadow...

- O que foi agora?

- Estas esmeraldas... Possuem uma energia negativa muito alta...

- Disso eu já sabia, e daí?

- Acha mesmo que pode destruí-las? E se algo der errado?

- E como pretende purificá-las, se não quer que eu as destrua?

- Estava pensando em usar meu corpo como canalizador para absorver as energias negativas delas!

- E se matar no processo? Nem vem! É melhor eu ser o canalizador!

- Mas...

- Eu fui criado com a função de usar a Chaos Force! Meu corpo pode suportar este tipo de energia mais tempo! E se elas não puderem ser purificadas, vai ser mais fácil para destruí-las!

- Obrigada, Shadow! – Tikal abraça Shadow, que logo se afasta.

- Não percamos mais tempo, vamos!

Shadow se posiciona no centro da sala, enquanto Tikal se ajoelhava alguns passo atrás dele...

- Precisamos entoar o mantra juntos! Tudo bem?

- Dite o ritmo que eu acerto o passo!

- "Os servos são os sete Chaos... Chaos é poder.. Poder enriquecido pelo coração...  
Coração que luta com nobreza... Nobreza para fazer justiça... Justiça que luta pela amizade... Amizade de onde nasce o amor... Amor que rompe Barreiras! Chaos Control!"

Uma onda de energia sai de Tikal, indo até Shadow, que logo se espalha para todas as esmeraldas ali posicionadas e logo as sete saem do local ao qual estavam fixas, rodeando o ouriço, que estava num transe profundo. Ele via em sua mente todas as lindas lembranças que tinha ao lado de Maria, quando esta o colocou em seu colo quando ele ainda era bebê, antes de entrar na cápsula de envelhecimento para receber seus poderes; quando ela se sentia sozinha e ia até ele só para passar o tempo, ou quando ela fazia alguma guloseima e queria que Shadow provasse... Tikal via a cena se seguir com calma, mas logo ficou preocupada. As esmeraldas negras começavam a mesclar-se, e uma figura surgiu delas...  
Shadow reabre seus olhos e vê alguém que jamais esperou que estivesse ali, na sua frente, naquele instante... Os cabelos dourados deslizavam como se ali soprasse uma brisa suave... O olhar azulado o encarava de modo maternal, e seu sorriso era capaz de colocar alegria mesmo em um coração já destruído pela vida...

- ... Maria! - O ouriço a abraçou intensamente, sendo respondido da mesma maneira. Shadow pôde finalmente sentir a sensação de abraçar a única pessoa que fez aquele gélido coração pulsar com força... Maria beija seu rosto, enquanto o ouriço vertia algumas lágrimas... - Mas como...

- Seu desejo foi realizado! Agora podemos ficar juntos para sempre!

Tikal não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Uma garota de cabelos rosados, asas negras como as de um dragão, vestindo um vestido azul-marinho, onde fivelas ligavam as duas metades do mesmo, fazendo as "bordas" de seu corpo nu por debaixo da roupa aparecerem, estava abraçada a Shadow,e este a chamava de Maria! Tikal entrara no sonho do ouriço algumas vezes, com o intuito de ajudá-lo a descobrir algo sobre seu passado,e as imagens que tinha dessa tal "Maria" eram de uma garota totalmente diferente. Ela observava sem coragem de intervir, vendo o que o ouriço faria...

- Shadow, qual seu maior desejo?

- Eu nunca tive um desejo! Eu vivi em função de proteger você, Maria!

- Então vamos ficar juntos para sempre, meu amor...

Tikal puxa forças para intervir quanto vê a garota morder o pescoço de Shadow, fazendo seu sangue jorrar! A equidna lança energia contra sua oponente, que solta Shadow no chão, desacordado. As duas se encaram por alguns instantes, até que Tikal quebrava o silêncio...

- Quem é você? E o que fez a Shadow?

- Eu sou Maria! Anjo da guarda de Shadow, não vê?

- Está mais para anjo caído! Você pode ter enganado o Shadow por este estar desgastado pelo esforço, mas a mim não engana! Se tentar algo contra ele, vai encontrar em mim uma inimiga!

- Tudo bem, vejo que meu disfarce ilusório não funciona em você... Eu sou Sierra, anjo caído! Mas o que ele é para você já que se importa tanto com ele?

- Shadow é um rapaz nobre, embora ele mesmo negue as vezes! Não vou permitir que alguém como você brinque com o coração de alguém que já sofreu demais!

- Quer vir lutar, meu bem? Farei com você pior do que fiz com ele!

As duas ficam em posição de ataque, mas antes que um combate se iniciasse, elas vêem cinco pessoas se aproximarem...

- Foi como pensei... Shadow e Tikal... E mais uma?

- Quem é você? – Kiubi tomava a dianteira, um tanto surpresa.

- Onde estão as esmeraldas? – Storm procurava as jóias feitas por seu pai, em vão.

- Bad Girls! Ao ataque! – Eggman dava a ordem, e logo as três se viam em posição de ataque.

Tikal corre até Shadow e o levanta, enquanto encarava Miles...

- Então este era o infortúnio... Chaos Control!!! - Tikal desaparece, deixando Sierra a sós com Eggman e seus aliados...

- Podem vir à vontade!

Miles é o primeiro a dar um passo a frente, curioso.

- Você emana uma energia estranha... É como se tivessem juntado sete esmeraldas chaos em uma única forma de vida...

- Então isso explica o formato de anjo caído... Qual seu nome, minha criança? – eggman agia como se soubesse tudo, caminhando calmamente.

- Sierra, anjo caído!

- Eu sou o inconfundível, insuperável e fenomenal gênio de QI 350, Eggman! Seu pai!

- Pai?

- Sim, uma vez que você foi criada pelas minhas esmeraldas negras, suponho!

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... No caminho você me falou que tinha clonado as super-esmeraldas criando as chamadas "esmeraldas negras"... E quando chego aqui encontro uma garota humana... Ou quase...

- Também não entendi, pai! – Storm ainda ficava em posição de ataque, tentando se prevenir.

- Ela deve ser uma inimiga! – Valkirie ficava a frente de Eggman, como uma barreira viva.

- Concordo! – Kiubi suava frio, sentindo a energia emanada da garota.

- Se fosse nossa inimiga, por que teria feito Shadow sangrar? E por que estaria tão paciente na nossa frente? – Eggman caminha até a menina – Sierra, estas são suas irmãs, Storm, a ouriça, Kiubi, a raposa e Valkirie, a equidna! Aquele ali é Miles, meu general e comandante de guerra! Somos a sua família!

- Me inclua fora dessa! Eu não preciso de família!

- Como queria, então... – Eggman deixava uma enorme gota de suor cair de seu rosto.

- Então eu fui criada por você?

- Não diretamente, mas mesmo assim em seu corpo corre os poderes das esmeraldas negras, fruto de meu experimento!

- E o que eu vim fazer neste mundo? - A garota olhava suas próprias mãos, um tanto preocupada.

- Esta pergunta ainda é cedo para ter uma resposta... Por enquanto, junte-se a nós e descubra o que este mundo pode lhe dar...

Miles caminhava pela sala, até chegar ao outro extremo da mesma. Encarava as meninas com um sorriso cínico, enquanto elas tentavam entender o que se sucedia...

- Já que está tudo cor-de-rosa, que tal uma luta para testar seus poderes, Bad Girls? Podem vir as quatro, se quiserem...

- Pirou de vez? Da última vez só a Kiubi lhe deu uma surra bruta! – Storm abria seu riso junto de Valkirie.

- Correção: Deu uma surra em Tails... Eu sou muitas vezes mais forte que minha forma infantil...

- Vamos, irmãs! É bom que assim nos conhecemos melhor! – Sierra agia como se já se sentisse em casa.

- Que seja... Bad Girls! Ao ataque!

As quatro partem para a ofensiva, enquanto Miles esperava o momento certo para atacar. Storm avança pela esquerda, mas o filhote desaparece, fazendo a ouriça acertar acidentalmente Valkirie, que atacava pela direita. No ar, Miles é surpreendido por Kiubi que acerta um ataque giratório com as caudas, e logo depois Sierra acerta um ataque de asas, fazendo o filhote de raposa cair no chão...

- É só isso?

- Eu é que pergunto... - Miles avança sobre Sierra, atacando-a várias vezes e jogando contra a parede. Storm tenta novamente e é duramente repelida, sendo jogada contra Valkirie e Kiubi. As quatro se levantam e atacam simultaneamente, mas Miles se teleporta e aparece atrás de cada uma, desferindo um ataque efetivo que as joga nos quatro cantos da sala...

- É só isso que podem fazer? Vamos, vocês podem mais!

- Ora, seu... – Storm se levantava, limando seus lábios.

As quatro começam a concentrar energia em suas mãos, enquanto Miles apenas ficava parado, no centro da sala...

- Certo, pessoal! Vamos atacar de uma vez!

Elas executam a paralisia temporal, mas se espantam ao ver que elas foram as paralisadas! Miles apenas brinca com cada uma, que terminam no chão, e o garoto segurando Kiubi pelo pescoço, empurrando-a contra a parede...

- Lata para mim como a minha cadelinha...

- Nunca! Me solta!!!

- Solta minha irmã, seu... - Storm e Valkirie avançam sobre Miles, mas a energia psíquica liberada pelo filhote as fez voarem para o local onde estavam antes...

- Não intervenham!- Miles volta seu olhar para Kiubi- Eu não vou parar de apertar seu pescoço enquanto não latir feito a minha cadelinha... Você será isso para mim a partir de hoje! Por ter me acoleirado enquanto estava adormecido...

Kiubi sentia seu pescoço apertar, enquanto o ar entrava cada vez mais difícil por seus pulmões... Jamais imaginou que o ser que despertou fosse tão selvagem... Jamais se imaginou passando por um aperto tão intenso... E pior, jamais imaginou que passaria por uma humilhação tão grande quanto a que se sucederia...

Kiubi:- Au...Au...Au...Au...- Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da garota enquanto cada latido era desferido, e já podia sentir seu pescoço se aliviando...

- Isso ensina você a me respeitar...

Sierra se levanta e parte com fúria para cima de Miles. O ataca tão rapidamente que faz este cuspir sangue. Miles se levanta e contra ataca, transformando a luta num verdadeiro massacre...

- SUA DESPERZÍVEL, VAI APRENDER A RESPEITAR MINHA SUPERIORIDADE!!!

- DESPREZÍVEL É VOCÊ, SEU COVARDE!!! VAI APRENDER A RESPEITAR MINHA IRMÃ! – Sierra já voava com um tom avermelhado em seu olhar, mostrando estar à beira de um frenesi.

- JÁ CHEGA! - Todos param e olham para o homem que acabara de gritar. Ele caminhava sério até Kiubi, enquanto Storm, Valkirie e Sierra se juntavam a ele...

- Brigar deste jeito só irá atrapalhar nossos planos! E não adianta discutir sobre força de ninguém, o resultado será o mesmo! Eu vou dormir, espero que vocês se entendam, crianças!- Eggman sai da sala, deixando os cinco sozinhos...

Storm abraçava sua irmã, enquanto encarava Miles...

- O que fez a minha irmã vai ter troco, pode ficar ligado!

- Estarei esperando...- Miles se retira, deixando as Bad Girls sozinhas.

- Aquele idiota me dá nos nervos! – Sierra olhava as três ali, constrangida.

- O que viu naquele imbecil, Kiubi? – Valkirie pousava a cabeça da garotinha sobre seu ombro, confortando-a.

- Um cara que tem um gênio assim é forte o bastante para merecer o coração de uma Bad Girl! Sinto, irmãs, mas mesmo sendo ele um cafajeste, me encantei por ele! É só uma questão de adestrá-lo melhor!

- "Adestrá-lo?" Você é doentia... Quer ajuda? Eu posso chicoteá-lo cada vez que ele não fingir de morto direitinho... – Sierra se animava, criando um chicote negro com seus poderes.

- Kiubi é ciumenta, irmã! É bom deixar ela cuidar sozinha da mascote dela! – Valkirie se levantava, junto de sua irmã.

As quatro irmãs riam, enquanto saiam da sala...


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow desperta e se encontra num quarto familiar. A cama de palha em que estava deitado, logo ao lado de uma pequena mesa onde um livro estava aberto, revelava ser este um cômodo feminino. Shadow olha para os lados e vê Tikal adormecida logo ao seu lado, sentada encostada na parede...

- O que aconteceu...

Shadow se lembra de ter visto Maria na base de Eggman. Se perguntava o que ela fazia ali, e, principalmente, por que ela estava ali, se morrera há anos? O ouriço resolveu sair sem ser notado, mas antes que chegasse até a porta, viu que Tikal o encarava...

- Já acordou? Preciso que me responda algumas perguntas...

- Tudo bem, o que quer?- O ouriço se vira para a garota, um tanto constrangido.

- Primeiro... O que Maria representou a você?

- Não é segredo de ninguém que Maria era muito mais que uma mera amiga, mãe ou irmã...

- Mas, Maria era loira e tinha olhos azuis, certo?

- Sim! Por que?

- A não ser que você sofra de daltonismo, a garota que estava atacando-o tinha cabelos rosados e asas de demônio! E se chamava Sierra, anjo caído!

- Do que está falando? Era Maria que estava ali! Não viu?

- Não sei que tipo de poder ela está usando, mas Shadow, pode ser perigoso enfrentá-la sozinho!

- Não diga asneiras, Tikal! Eu agradeço a ajuda oferecida, e todas as outras vezes que me ajudou... Mas não admito que ofenda Maria! Ela foi a única razão a qual me fez pensar e viver por anos!

- Então te faço uma pergunta: Se esta Maria é mesmo a sua Maria, por que ela te causaria um ferimento tão profundo quanto este em seu pescoço? Será que alguém que te ama tanto quer te ver machucado e infeliz? Não vou te proibir de fazer nada, nem tentar dizer-lhe o que fazer! Mas uma coisa eu te digo, se não escutar seu coração logo vai acabar perdendo tudo aquilo que conquistou...

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- A amizade de Sonic e dos outros, e um sentimento especial que ainda não lhe foi apresentado... – Tikal caminha até a porta, ficando ao seu lado, encarando-o por alguns segundos. Ela sussurra algo em seu ouvido e vai embora, deixando Shadow pensar nas palavras que ela disse...

"- Você vê tudo, menos o óbvio..."

Na ilha flutuante, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cream e Rouge tentavam armar um plano para fazer Miles sumir novamente...

- Certo. Estamos aqui há duas horas e nada! O que faremos? – Knuckles encarava todos ali, impaciente.

- Talvez se usarmos o poder das Super Esmeraldas... – Sonic olhava as jóias, tentando não perder as esperanças de resgatar seu amigo.

Neste momento Tikal chegava...

- Se Miles despertou, então devemos banir aquele espírito de vez!

- E como acha que podemos fazer isso? – Rouge contestava, ainda não acreditando que estava vivendo aquilo de novo.

- Se ele executar o Chaos Control diretamente da Master Emerald, então seremos capaz de banir Miles permanentemente!

Shadow chegava e se juntava aos outros...

- O que houve?

Shadow escuta toda a história, se espantando ao saber que Miles retornava...

- Então este era o evento que eu não poderia interferir...

- Eu tive um sonho há algum tempo. Nele Tails se encontraria em uma bifurcação, e teria de escolher um caminho, mas se ele errasse todos nós pagaríamos e caro! Ele está com medo! Foi por isso que Miles retornou! Ainda há esperança!

Todos ficavam ao redor de Tikal, que começava a falar sobre um ousado plano...

No laboratório de Eggman, Miles e as Bad Girls estudavam um mapa da ilha flutuante, quando Eggman se aproximava...

- Já se entenderam? Foi mais rápido do que eu pensei!

- Estávamos discutindo um plano para acabar com os Sonic Heroes... – Miles falava sem tirar seus olhos do mapa.

- Miles quer roubar a Master Emerald para evitar que Sonic vire Super Sonic! Assim acabaremos com eles de uma vez por todas!

- Para um grosso, até que você é inteligente! – Sierra dava um tapinha na cabeça de Miles, que ignorava.

- Não tenho um QI de 800 à toa...

- Depois eu sou bossal... – Eggman falava olhando ao longe, talvez não querendo ser escutado...

- O que foi, pai? – Storm olhava seu "pai", sem entender nada.

- Nada, nada... Vamos nos agrupar e seguir com o plano de vocês! Já que se esforçaram para fazê-lo juntos, não deve ter nenhum erro!

Eggman e as meninas vão na frente, Mas Kiubi acaba puxando Miles, ficando a sós com o garoto...

- O seguinte: Não começamos bem... Você sabe o que sinto e eu sei o que Tails sente por "aquelazinha"...

- Sei, sei, o que quer?

- Somos iguais! Somos perfeitos! Nosso lugar é um ao lado do outro!

- Vejo que tem razão... – Miles enlaça a cintura de Kiubi, que responde da mesma maneira.

- então vai aceitar ser meu servo?

Miles gira kiubi de uma vez, abraçando-a por trás e a "apertando" firme...

- Você vem com este papo de "mestra, mestra"... Mas no fundo... - Kiubi se sentia sem reação, simplesmente se deixando levar pelo calor do momento... - Você deseja profundamente ser ESCRAVA!

Kiubi tentou se soltar, mas Miles a puxa ainda mais forte, fazendo-a se render. Ela estava de uma maneira tão inexplicável que apenas não queria mais sair dali... Que se danasse se o que ele disse for verdade, ela era a dona dele e se exploda o resto! Mas, qual seria a sensação de, pelo menos uma vez... Deixar Miles...

- Os dois pombinhos vão ficar o resto do episódio aí?

Kiubi se soltava de uma vez enquanto Miles alçava vôo, e a menina logo tomou velocidade, indo na frente de todos...

Na ilha flutuante, Todos discutiam ainda o que fazer, quando uma nave de guerra de Eggman se fez ser percebida...

- É Eggman! – Shadow ficava ao lado de Knuckles, ambos em posição de ataque.

- O que aquele doido quer aqui?

- A Master Emerald! Temos de protegê-la! – Tikal guiava as meninas para um lugar mais estratégico, enquanto Sonic tomava a dianteira.

- Hora da festa!

Eggman descia em seu móbile enquanto Kiubi voava carregando Storm. Valkirie e Sierra iam voando e Miles acompanhava tudo ao fundo... Todos desciam e Shadow logo vai ao encontro dos vilões...

- Maria! O que faz ao lado deles?

- Por que ele te chama de Maria? – Storm indagava sua irmã, curiosa.

- Vai saber...

- Viemos pegar esta esmeralda e as Super esmeraldas! – Valkirie olhava todos, com desoprezo,

- Ou entregam ou sofrerão as conseqüências!- Miles encarava a todos de modo ameaçador, enquanto via Shadow encarar Sierra pasmado...

- Maria... Onde estarei errando? Você me disse que queria me ver trazendo esperança a este mundo!

- Shadow... – O anjo colocava sua mão sobre o ombro do ouriço – Aqueles que ameaçam este mundo estão logo à sua frente – Sierra faz Shadow se virar e encarar Sonic e os outros – Eles são a ameaça que você deve destruir! Eggman é minha família! Acha que eu iria contra ela?

Shadow escutava sua voz como um marinheiro escutava o canto de uma sereia. O olhar daquela forma de vida suprema estava fosco, como se sua alma já não estivesse mais ali. Ele parte para cima de seus "amigos", mas Tikal intervém, acertando seu rosto e fazendo-o voar longe...

- Pode conseguir controlar Shadow, mocinha! Mas se esqueceu que eu sou uma sacerdotisa?

Sonic foi até o ouriço negro, que tinha ido de encontro a uma pedra, reduzindo-a a areia...

- Shad! Você ta legal?

- Me dá cinco minutos e eu respondo, mamãe!- Shadow desmaiava, com um enorme galo em sua cabeça...

Sonic olha para os lados e vê que ninguém o observava. Aproveita e acerta uma pancada forte na cabeça de Shadow, fazendo-o acordar...

- O que houve?

- Ataque! Vai ficar feito a bela adormecida ou vai ajudar, só pra variar um pouco?

- Eu posso vencê-los sozinho para sua informação, amador!- Shadow se levanta e empurra Sonic, indo até os outros.

- Vocês tem duas escolhas: Entregam a Esmeralda Mestra ou meu exército destruirá a ilha toda! E Não duvidem de meu poder!

Todos viam uma horda de robôs flutuando nos céus da ilha, respondendo a um aceno de Eggman. Ele encara os heróis com desprezo, enquanto esperava sua resposta...

- Vamos proteger esta esmeralda com nossas vidas, Eggman! Mesmo que eu morra aqui e agora, não deixarei que tome o tesouro sagrado que foi confiado aos equidnas!!!

- Falou pouco e disse tudo, Tikal! Vamos lá, mostremos do que somos feitos!!!

Eggman ordena um ataque em carga de todos os robôs.Knuckles e Rouge alçam vôo, detendo quantos podem. Sonic ataca todos que conseguem descer ao chão ao lado de Shadow, mas o azulado acaba sendo encurralado, junto de seu "amigo". Os dois se entreolham, tentando entender a situação...

- Você só me arruma problemas...

- Olha quem fala...

- Já derrubou quantos?

- 85, e você?

Shadow corre até os robôs e deixa seus anéis de forças presos ao pulso se soltarem, executando um Chaos Blast. A explosão foi intensa ao ponto de fazer Shadow cair de joelhos, e ver os anéis caindo logo ao seu lado. Ele se levanta, recolocando seu equipamento e caminhando até seu "companheiro"...

- 120! E sem contar com estes daí!

- Exibido!

- Olha quem fala!

Os dois se entreolham e ficam quase em posição de ataque... Até se cumprimentarem, fazendo os inimigos em volta levarem um tombo...

- Vou derrubar mais que você com um único Spin Dash! Duvida?

- Aposto 5 conto!

- Fechado!

Os dois vão disparando seus melhores Spin Dashs, atropelando quem quer que passasse em sua frente, e por pouco não acertavam uma ouriça rosada que destruía alguns robôs que conseguiam sobreviver aos ataques...

- Sonic! Vê por onde anda!

- Foi mal!

Amy se via cercada. Vários eggbtos tentavam agarrá-la, mas seu martelo mais uma vez foi o destino encontrado por qualquer um que tentasse. Ela já perdera a conta de quantos tinha derrubado, e sequer tinha coragem de contar quantos ainda restavam...

- Assim não vai dar... Cream, cadê você?

Amy vê sua amiga cercada por vários eggbots, enquanto Cheese derrubava um, a coelha se esforçava para atacar outro, mas a vantagem numérica estava pesando muito...

- Amy!!!

Antes que Amy pudesse ajudar, Rouge desce num rasante e resgata a coelha...

- O que seriam de vocês sem mim na equipe hein?

- Brigadão, Rouge!- Cream começa a voar enquanto vê Amy encurralada – Mas como vamos ajudá-la?

- Manobra 2!

- Certo!

Cream fica em posição de "bolinha" girando no pulso de rouge, que a arremessa para cima e aplica uma "bicicleta", mandando-a em cheio contra os robôs que cercavam Amy, destruindo-os...

- Isso aí!

Tikal se via cercada. A situação da equidna era a pior. Seu braço estava machucado devido a um tiro de um dos robôs, e estava caída no chão, sem chance de reagir fisicamente. Estava com uma de suas mãos estendidas, como se buscasse energia de algum lugar...

- Chaos é poder...

Antes que terminasse a frase, Shadow acerta os robôs que a atacavam com um de seus Spin Dashs. Ele se aproxima da equidna que o olhava sério...

- Estamos quites, agora!

- Não tente lutar contra Sierra! Ela está usando sua mente! Quer brincar com seus sentimentos!

- Não é hora de discutir isso! – Shadow virava seu rosto – Maria jamais machucaria alguém com um coração tão puro!

- Ficando gentil, Shadow? - Tikal segura a mão do ouriço, mas é atacada por um raio de energia lançado por Sierra, fazendo a garota bater em uma árvore próxima. Shadow se vira e vê apenas Maria, com uma de suas mão estendidas e apontando em sua direção...

- Maria, mas por quê? Você sempre preservou a vida!

- Aqueles que vão contra meu pai merecem ter um fim adqueado!

Só então Shadow vê o inimaginável. Os cabelos dourados logo foram se contrastando até um rosa intenso, e asas negras surgiam das costas da mesma. Seu olhar, antes meigo, agora tinha um ar de arrogância que fez Shadow quase explodir de raiva...

- Como você é tapado! Devia ter escutado a moça antes...

- Ora, sua...

Shadow já ia se preparar para atacar, mas sente um puxão em seu braço...

- Essa vadia é minha!

- Mas...

- Ousa me contrariar?- Tikal encara Shadow de tal modo que a espinha do ouriço gela de modo instantâneo.

- Tá, eu ajudo os outros! Ótimo plano! – Shadow se teleporta o mais rápido que pode, deixando Tikal e sua oponente a sós.

- Você brincou com os sentimentos de alguém que já tinha feridas demais no coração! Isso é imperdoável! Se prepare! – Tikal fica em posição de ataque, encarando um olhar cínico de Sierra.

- E o que vai fazer? Chorar até me fazer ter pena?

- Que tal isso? – Tikal esmurra o ar, e a pressão feita empurra Sierra contra uma árvore próxima.

- Como fez isso?

- Nada como "um pouquinho de chaos" para alegrar a vida, certo? - Tikal lançava um sorriso para Sierra, que demonstrava um olhar furioso – Não me subestime!

As duas partem para o ataque, enquanto Sonic e Amy se encontravam...

- E aí, se divertindo?

- Como pode fazer piadas numa hora dessas?

- Para descontrair um pouco!

Storm aparecia, acertando um chute giratório em Sonic...

- Baixou a guarda, perdedor?

Amy aproveita a ocasião e acerta sua melhor martelada em Storm, que lacrimeja de dor, virando-se para a ouriça...

- Ora, sua... - Storm tenta atacar Amy, mas esta evita cada ataque com certa facilidade.

- Sonic! Ajude Knuckles e Shadow! Nós cuidamos das Bad Girls!

- Tem certeza? Elas não são fáceis!

- Se Miles tiver acesso as esmeraldas, ninguém sabe o que ele será capaz de fazer! Vai logo!

- Cuide-se! - Sonic corre em disparada na direção do altar onde repousava a Master Emerald. Viu Knuckles tendo problemas com vários robôs, e ainda por cima tendo de se preocupar com os incessantes ataques de Valkirie...

- Ô assombração do meu abuso...

- Eu te mostro já a assombração...

Antes que Valkirie lançasse seu ataque, Rouge a pega desprevenida e acerta seu melhor chute giratório, fazendo a equidna cair tonta no chão...

- Ajude Sonic! Dessas sirigaitas cuidamos nós!

- Mas...

- Não discute e vai logo! Só destrua o máximo de robôs que conseguirem!

- Beleza! Vê se não se machuca muito!

- Olha quem fala...

Knuckles dispara ficando ao lado de Sonic, enquanto destruíam o máximo de robôs que podiam...

- E aí, se divertindo?

- Muito! Quantos robôs acha que ele mandou?

- O estoque da semana, talvez?

Neste momento Shadow se unia aos heróis...

- Está atrasado, Sahd!

- Não é da sua conta! Saiba que só estou aqui por que nossos...

- Já, sei... "Nossos objetivos coincidem"! Este texto é velho! Vamos lá

Os três chegam até o começo da escada que ligava o caminho até a Master Emerald, onde Miles e Kiubi se preparavam para subir...

- Onde está Eggman? – Shadow gritava para Miles, que se virava.

- E eu sei lá dele? Deve estar escondido, afinal bobo é que não é!

- Deixe-me cuidar deste panacas, Miles! Apresse-se e capture a esmeralda!

Antes que Kiubi ficasse em posição de ataque, Cream surge do céu e dá um verdadeiro "coice" em sua inimiga, fazendo-a cair longe.

- Eu cuido dessa gorda! Vocês cuidem de Miles!

- Eu te mostro a gorda, sua orelhuda!

As duas começam a se arranhar e puxar o cabelo uma da outra, enquanto os quatro presentes viam a cena sem entender nada...

- É minha chance! Adeus, otários!

Miles alça vôo, enquanto mais robôs se aproximavam...

- Sonic, você conhece aquele cara melhor do que nós! Você tem maior chance de vitória! Eu e o vermelho aqui cuidamos daquele lixo!

- O nome é Knuckles, sabia?

- Não perguntei! - Shadow sai correndo enquanto Sonic ia para o outro lado, deixando Knuckles fumaçando de raiva...

- EU TE MOSTRO O "EU NÃO PERGUNTEI!!!"

Knuckles dá um golpe no chão que cria uma fissura, fazendo os robôs atacantes serem destruídos ao caírem nela...

- Tá, tá, desculpa! Pronto! A criancinha se acalmou agora? Podia pelo menos ter deixado um pra mim! Também tô estressado, sabia?

- Foi mal, é que me dá nos nervos esse tipo de piada...

- Eu não fiz piada... - Shadow ostentava uma gota de suor de seu tamanho...

Sonic chegava até o altar, onde Miles acabava de pousar. Ambos estavam frente a esmeralda, enquanto se encaravam...

- Acha que vai sair ganhando nessa?

- Já ganhei assim que despertei novamente! Sonic, você não sabe o prazer que esta luta vai me dar...

Neste momento a esmeralda mestra começava a brilhar, com uma intensidade fora do comum. Um ser hidroforme saia de dentro dela, logo sendo reconhecido por Sonic...

- Chaos!

A energia liberada por Chaos foi tão intensa que os robôs que atacavam a ilha entravam em curto circuito, parando de funcionar. Todos correm até o altar, tentando entender o que está acontecendo...

- Certo, Tikal! Você é a sacerdotisa! O que está havendo? – Rouge tentava buscar uma explicaçã com Tikal, que estava séria.

- Chaos acordou... E está falando comigo...

- E o que está lhe dizendo?

- " Guie os heróis até a luz"...

De volta ao altar, Chaos explode em um brilho dourado tão forte que ofusca a visão de todos ali presentes, enquanto Miles sentia sua mente sendo afetada diretamente...


	8. Chapter 8

Miles se via em uma vasta escuridão, e em sua frente estava Tails...

- Não lhe dei permissão para acordar!

- Não lhe perguntei!

Os dois começam a se atacar, mas Miles se mostra superior e rapidamente Tails se encontra no chão...

- Não evoluiu nada! Entende por que eu estou no comando? Sem mim você seria sempre "o menininho indefeso!"

- Tem certeza de que não evoluí?

Tails avança sobre Miles, causando um clarão. Quando sua visão retorna, está diante da esmeralda mestra, e Miles bem a sua frente...

- Como isso é possível?

- Sonic? - Tails olhava para o lado e via seu melhor amigo.

- Mas como? O que houve?

Sonic não conseguia entender mais nada. Em um instante, via Chaos na sua frente, enquanto pensava em como deter Miles, e agora, do nada, Tails estava ali... E Miles também? Já não conseguia ver onde Chaos estava mas escutava a risada histérica de Miles...

- Então Chaos separou meu "yng" de meu "yang"? Muito bom! Sem esta peste para me atazanar, posso dominar este mundo do jeito que quero!!! Hahaha! Agora siga a minha vontade, Master Emerald!

Miles colocava sua mão na esmeralda, enquanto Sonic tentava se mexer. Antes que qualquer um ali pensasse, Chaos reaparecia, fazendo não só a Master Emerald, como as Super emeralds, desaparecerem...

- Maldito! Mas tudo bem! A ilha agora é meu território! Sumam!

Miles emana uma energia maligna tão intensa que todos começam a sentir um medo irracional. Kiubi se agarra em Storm e encolha seu rosto, como se estivesse ouvindo o chamado da morte. Shadow era o único que não aparentava ser afetado, e logo puxou as meninas, teleportando-se até onde estava Knuckles, depois foi até Sonic e Tails e levou todos até fora da ilha, numa colina já em terra firme, onde o ouriço desmaia assim que todos chegam...

Shadow reabre seus olhos. Cream o encarava com um rosto aliviado, enquanto uma coelha assustadoramente igual a menina se aproximava, mas esta era uma adulta vestindo um vestido azul e um tom maternal em sua voz...

- Que bom que acordou! Seus amigos estão lhe esperando? Está com fome?

- Não, não... Mas onde estou?

- Está na minha casa! A gente te trouxe pra cá quando você nos teleportou, esqueceu?

- Não, não... Faz tempo que não me esqueço de nada...

- Descanse mais um pouco, enquanto eu vejo como estão os outros...

- Eu vou com você! Quero falar com o Tails! - Cream dispara, deixando os dois sozinhos...

- É tão bom ver minha filha gostando de alguém...

Vanilla sorri, enquanto Shadow ostentava mais uma enorme gota de suor...

No andar de baixo da casa de Cream, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Tikal Knuckles estavam sentados num sofá da sala, terminando de aplicar os devidos curativos de seus ferimentos. Tails olhava a janela um pouco mais afastado, ainda "se localizando" depois de ter se separado de Miles. Neste momento Cream chegava num ímpeto e agarrava seu "Tails"...

- Que bom que voltou pra gente!

Todos olhavam a cena já se sentindo bem melhor, enquanto Tikal se aproximava...

- Mas o que aconteceu naquele momento?

- Não sei, apenas escutei uma voz... Estava me chamando... Disse que a "hora do despertar" estava próxima...

- Como assim? – A coelha parava de beijar o filhote, curiosa.

- Queria eu saber, Cream... Mas algo me intriga... Se vocês estavam no altar da Master Emerald, por que não invocaram o poder das Super Emeralds? Elas não estavam lá?

- Razão de segurança...

- Se as Bad Girls soubessem que podem usar aqueles poderes iria ser o fim da ilha! E das esmeraldas!

- E Miles era prepotente demais para usar este poder antes de nós! Era uma questão de arriscar mesmo!

- Isso explica muito...

Neste momento Shadow e Vanilla chegavam à sala...

- Não podemos perder tempo! Miles já deve estar atrás das esmeraldas!

- Concordo! Mas por onde começamos? – Sonic olhava seus amigos, que se mantinham pensativos.

- Miles não pode abandonar a ilha! Ele a energizou com sua própria energia negativa, então se ele sair vai perder seu território! – Tikal aliviava os outros, mas ainda assim estava preocupada.

- O que deixa as Bad Girls livres para agir! Como vamos pará-las? – Amy se sentava no sofá, descansando um pouco.

- Uma coisa é certa, desta vez nós lutaremos contra elas! – Rouge fechava seu punho, decidida.

- Isso não é bom!

- Sonic, elas têm os mesmos movimentos que vocês tem! Se vocês lutarem só gastarão energia à toa! Nós conhecemos seus movimentos e temos a vantagem do elemento surpresa!

- Que seja... Eu vou ver se consigo achar o lugar das esmeraldas antes delas assim mesmo!

- Não vai sozinho! Eu vou com você! Tenho contas a acertar com Sierra! – Shadow se unia ao ouriço, já preparado para o pior.

- Cuidado! Se ela enfeitiçá-lo de novo você será presa fácil! – Tikal tocava o ombro de Shadow, que respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vou junto! Vão precisar de uma "forcinha!" – Knuckles se reuniu ao seus amigos, sendo bem recebido.

- Eu também estou precisando de ar fresco! Vamos nessa! – Tails correu ao encontro dos três, sendo cumprimentado como quem voltava de uma viagem longa.

Os quatro saem da casa de Cream e começam a partir, mas na hora que Tails enrola suas caudas e pula para voar, se esborracha no chão...

- O que houve, Tails? – Cream ia ao socorro do filhote, que se levantava...

- Não consigo voar...


	9. Chapter 9

Tails estava em seu laboratório. Jamais se sentiu tão mal em toda sua vida. Sentia como se nada ali pertencesse-o mais. Cálculos antes fáceis de dominar, explorar e aprimorar agora não passavam de números sem sentido para ele... Sua mente sentia um vazio muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa... Perdera seu maior símbolo de liberdade... Não podia mais voar! Estava preso ao chão... Sua melhor habilidade, o que fazia dele um Sonic Team! Olhava seu maior orgulho como se lhe fosse um estranho... Cada mecanismo de seu Tornado, cada medidor, cada botão, nada daquilo fazia sentido na cabeça daquele filhote de raposa...

- Mas o que... Que diabos aconteceu comigo? Por que não consigo e lembrar de nada? Por que minhas habilidades desapareceram?

Tails caminhava por cada cômodo de seu laboratório, tentando encontrar uma razão para o que aconteceu... Mas apenas as perguntas eram claras... Seu desespero estava tomando conta de sua mente, quando alguém toca seu ombro...

- Tails...

Tails abraça Cream com bastante força, para soltá-la logo em seguida...

- Eu sou um inútil! É melhor ir embora!

- E deixar você na situação em que está? Nem vem!

- Olha pra mim, Cream? O que vê? Um traste! Eu perdi a única coisa que eu sabia fazer para ajudar o Sonic, e isso quando ele precisava de ajuda! Passei minha vida toda tentando provar que posso ser um membro da equipe Sonic! Mas agora... Não passo de um menino mimado...

Um tapa ecoa por todo o laboratório... Tails, ostentando uma enorme marca avermelhada em seu rosto, volta a encarar Cream, que tinha seus olhos cheios de água, encarando o filhote...

- Você não é o Tails que eu conheço! O Tails que eu conheço assim como seu ídolo Sonic jamais desistiu de um desafio que fosse, não importa qual! Se ele não conseguia saber como era algo, ele se esforçava e mandava a ver em seus livros até achar o que queria! Quem foi que deu os pontos fracos das Bad Girls? Quem construiu este laboratório? Quem criou o Tornado que repousa naquela garagem? Quem criou uma cópia perfeita de esmeralda chaos para localizar as demais? Quem...

Cream não completa sua frase. Tails a abraçara de tal modo que ela pôde sentir que "seu" filhote de raposa estava de volta. Os lábios de ambos encontraram-se, como era de desejo um do outro. Prometeram a si mesmo que só fariam aquilo num momento extremamente especial, e não conseguiam imaginar um melhor...

- Valeu, Cream! Fui tolo em perder a esperança!Você está certa! É cedo para desistir!

- Tails...

Os dois se beijam novamente, mas por pouco tempo. Tails arrasta Cream até uma sala onde vários livros estão alinhados em uma estante, onde a curiosidade da coelha se amplifica...

- Isso é...

- Meu acervo! Todas as minhas pesquisas estão aqui! Me ajuda a recuperar minha inteligência?

- Só se for agora!

Os dois começam a fuçar os livros, enquanto deixavam o dia seguir seu rumo...

Longe de tudo, a ilha flutuante repousava nos céus, agora envolta em uma aura negra, onde Miles meditava no altar onde antes repousava a Master Emerald. Kiubi se aproximava do garoto, que logo notou sua presença e este ficou numa posição mais relaxada, onde logo a menina senta em seu colo...

- Gostando da vista?

- Se tivesse um decote maior...

- Falo da ilha, seu tarado! - Kiubi fica avermelhada, enquanto Miles ria.

- Ela está sob meu domínio agora. E como estão as buscas pelas esmeraldas?

- Nada! Nem mesmo um sinal! O lado bom que nem a equipe Sonic está conseguindo achar!

- Vejo que as Bad Girls são exímias espiãs também!

- Somos perfeitas em tudo!

- Isso eu quero ver na hora certa!

Longe do altar, uma morcega voava se encontrando com uma ouriça e uma equidna...

- Parece que eles também não acharam o novo lugar!

- Isso é bom!

- Foi a missão de espionagem mais perigosa que já tive!

- Nós sim somos espiãs perfeitas! Agora vamos!

As três se dão as mãos e Tikal cuida da fuga, executando um Chaos Control. Elas chegam até a casa e Cream em poucos segundos, onde Vanilla as esperava...

- Que bom que chegaram! Como foi a missão?

- Coisa de rotina, Vanilla! E onde está o membro prodígio da equipe? – Rouge olhava para os lados, procurando Cream.

- Ajudando o namorado...

- Isso é tão romântico...- Amy junta suas mão, enquanto Rouge encarava Vanilla.

- E os outros rapazes?

- Ainda não chegaram...

De volta ao laboratório, já tarde da noite, Tails ainda revisava seu último cálculo, quando Cream adentra a sala com uma bandeja com uma xícara contendo chocolate quente...

- Para reenergizar!- A coelha lançava um sorriso que foi respondido a altura.

- Está uma delícia! – Tails sorri com um "bigode" feito com o chocolate em seus lábios.

- Você tá sujo!

Antes de um clima surgir, alguém tocava a campanhia. Tails vai até a porta e vê Sonic, Knuckles e Shadow, lançando-lhe um sorriso ameaçador...

- O que querem? – O filhote ficava sem entender o motivo daquela expresão, talvez temendo uma teoria que passou em sua mente...

- Ora, você está aí todo deprimido desde de manhã! Vem, vamos te dar um treinamento para recuperar suas habilidades! - Sonic arrasta Tails pelo braço, enquanto o filhote de raposa apenas via Cream lhe acenando...

- Esse Sonic... – Cream sorria, talvez já esperando o que fosse acontecer...

Os quatro chegavam a uma clareira, próxima ao laboratório de Tails, que, por sinal, estava suando frio...

- Nada de mais, Sonic, mas o que quer, afinal?

- Vamos recuperar suas habilidades do jeito mais fácil que conhecemos!

- E qual seria, por acaso?

- T.T.I.A.M. – Shadow soletrava enquanto levantava cada dedo de sua mão, como se o gesto ajudasse-o a passar a mensagem.

- Como é? – Tails olhava o ouriço negro, assustado.

- Terapia de Treinamento Intensivo Até a Morte! Foi o Shadow que inventou! – Knuckles soltava um sorriso, vendo a cara de medo do garoto.

- Deu pra perceber...

Os quatro fazem um círculo entre si, e Tails não escondia a apreensão que estava sentindo naquela hora...

- Tails! O que eu te falei sobre nunca jogar a toalha? – Sonic olhava sério seu amigo, que já começava a sorrir novamente.

- Tá atrasado! A Cream falou isso comigo hoje à tarde!

Sonic ficava com uma gota de suor em sua testa, enquanto voltava ao assunto...

- Mesmo assim... Vamos fazer suas habilidades voltarem e com força máxima! No estilo Sonic Team!

- Só vocês mesmo para me alegrar... Mas e quanto a você, Shadow? Entrou mesmo na equipe?

- Estou apenas ajudando-o... Nada mais que isso! – Shadow virava seu rosto.

- Certo,a noite é longa e a brincadeira vai prometer! O esquema é simples: Só não vale cuspir na cara e xingar a mãe! Areia na cara também vão vale, e o resto é resto!

Sonic se arremessa em cima de Knuckles, que já respondia com um soco. Tails pulava em cima da fumaça criada pelos dois e Shadow fez o clássico salto "bola de canhão", criando a maior algazarra já criada por olhos vivos...

Três dias se passaram desde a luta na Ilha dos Anjos. Tikal estava na casa de Vanilla e Cream, meditando tentando encontrar o novo paradeiro das esmeraldas, mas pouco conseguiu achar. Rouge e Amy se esforçavam caçando pistas, seja na rede mundial de computadores, seja explorando o mundo. Cream ajudava como podia, desde cuidando de Tikal quando esta ficava exausta devido a meditação, seja atuando com Amy ou Rouge. Mas o que realmente preocupava a coelha era o fato de, nestas 72 horas, sequer ter visto Tails! Ele sumira desde a noite em que Sonic o levara junto com Knuckles e Shadow... Cream segue até o laboratório, mas o recinto ainda se encontrava vazio. Seu coração só se acalmou quando, ao retornar ao seu lar, viu Tails e o resto da equipe, totalmente surrados, e rindo como se tivessem saído de um passeio ao parque...

- Tails! Onde esteve até agora?

- Ah, não esquenta! Foi um T.T.I.A.M. do Shadow! Bem divertido, diga-se de passagem!

- O único problema é a área onde treinamos... – Knuckles olhava ao longe, para o lugar de onde vieram.

- O que tem ela? – O comentário acendia a chama de curiosidade da coelhinha, que arregalava seus olhos.

- Não tem! Não sobrou nada! Este bruto aqui destruiu tudo!- Sonic apontava para Knuckles.

- Eu! E o "Chuky Norris" ali?- Knuckles aponta para Shadow.

- Me inclua fora dessa...

Vanilla chegava, com uma bandeja contendo biscoitos e uma jarra de suco...

- É melhor comerem! Devem estar famintos!

- E estou mesmo! – Tails foi o primeiro a se servir, sendo acompanhado pelos outros logo em seguida.

Na Ilha dos Anjos, Eggman lia o misterioso livro que deu origem à guerra sucedida há algum tempo na ilha, sentado numa confortável poltrona perto de um lago. Miles se aproximava, logo despertando a atenção do vilão...

- Pois não? – O vilão fechava o livro, colocando ao seu lado.

- Este livro...

- Fala de você!

- Então já sabe...

- Como disse, eu sempre estou um passo à sua frente! É uma pena apenas não poder usar todo o potencial que este livro proporciona...

- Então por que não me deixa usá-lo? – Miles sorri sarcasticamente.

- Não... Mas posso deixar, por um preço...

- Como sempre você e suas jogadas perigosas... O que me impede de tomar este livro a força?

- O simples fato de que eu sei sua fraqueza, graças a este livro... Seu diário, diria eu...

- Vejo que afinal, meu destino vai se cumprir...

- Vamos tratar de negócios... – O vilão sorria cinicamente, acompanhado de Miles.

Um lindo luar nascia. Na casa de Tails, o filhote desfrutava de um banho quente, e ao sair, olhava a lua que iluminava os céus. Percebeu a chegada de Cream, e logo saltou a janela, indo ao seu encontro...

- Cream! O que faz aqui à noite?

- Tikal! Ela quer falar com você!

- Estranho... – Tails não parava de olhar a lua, como se esta estivesse lhe dizendo algo.

- O que foi, Tails?

- A lua... Está me deixando... Tão leve...

Tails começa a uivar. Cream fica sem entender a cena, e se assusta com o que vê... As caudas de Tails balançavam de modo misterioso, como se houvessem mais de duas... Na verdade, Cream tinha a notória sensação de estar vendo NOVE caudas em Tails... Ela fecha os olhos, imaginando ser o sono, esfregando-os em seguida. Ela os reabre e nota que Tails está realmente com nove caudas! Ela nota também que tatuagens de coloração negra e com temas tribalistas estavam espalhados por todo o corpo do filhote, que se virava para  
ela e falava com uma voz grossa, em tom paternal...

- Leve-me até Tikal!

Cream cai no chão. Estava muito assustada... O garoto se aproximava dela, estendendo sua mão...

- Não precisa temer! Seu amigo está em boas mãos, agora! Só preciso dele por algum tempo, depois irei embora! Meu nome é Alexiehl!


	10. Chapter 10

Cream leva Alexiehl até sua casa, onde todos se encontravam. Sonic foi o primeiro a se espantar. Amy e Rouge ficaram rodeando o garoto, logo apalpando as caudas, para ver se eram reais. Apenas Tikal e Shadow não se impressionaram, e Knuckles não conseguia entender nada, uma vez que acabara de acordar...

- Tikal! Há quanto tempo...

- E você é... – A equidna olhava o filhote, tentando refrescar sua memória.

- Já se esqueceu de mim? Seu "galante de armadura?"

Tikal começa a rir desefreadamente. Todos olham a cena até que ela pare e Shadow se entrega a curiosidade...

- Quem é ele?

- Foi meu primeiro namorado! Pena que se casou com outra! Meu pai nunca foi com a cara dele!

- Gostaria de falar sobre isso, mas a situação não é nada boa! Não com "ele" solto por aí...

- "Ele"... Refere-se a Miles?

- Como sempre é muito esperta, minha menina...

A atenção de todos se voltam para aquela raposa... Foi como se a palavra "Miles" tivesse ligado o sistema de raciocínio geral...

- Aquele que estão enfrentando é um demônio terrível!

- Isso atraiu meu interesse! Conte-nos tudo o que sabe, e desde o início! – Shadow tomava a dianteira, ficando frente a frente com o garoto.

- Com prazer... Há muitos séculos atrás, a raça conhecida como Kitsunes, o povo raposa, vivia em harmonia com os equidnas...

- Disso em me lembro! Era comum a troca de mercadorias dentre as duas raças! Mesmo a magia equidna sofreu suas influências, como a magia Kitsune recebeu nosso toque!

- Mas havia um feiticeiro... Seu nome hoje é apagado da história, e não o pronunciarei aqui, por ser capaz de rogar a pior das maldições... Ele era servo de um antigo deus profano, conhecido como Moguhl... Em troca de conhecimento, foi capaz de entregar as almas de uma cidade inteira! Ele recebeu a imortalidade... Mas a um alto preço! Seu espírito tinha de vagar eternamente em busca de um novo hospedeiro, e naquela ocasião...

- Quer dizer... – Tikal colocava as mãos na boca, como se uma lembrança ruim tivesse voltado a atormentá-la.

- Tikal, você bem sabe que os equidnas conheciam as esmeraldas chaos, que foram criadas por um ser chamado Chaos... Aquele feiticeiro ficou sabendo do poder delas mesmo estando adormecido dentro de um líder equidna...

- Não... Ele não... – Uma lagrima escorria do rosto da garota, que não queria aceitar a notícia dada.

- Só descobri também quando foi tarde demais! Seu pai, Tikal, tinha o espírito de "Miles" dentro dele...

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – Rouge se aproximava... Não podia imaginar que aquilo fosse tão sério... Queria poder não acreditar... Mas...

- Por que eu fui aprendiz daquele feiticeiro...

Todos ficam boquiabertos... Mesmo Tikal se mostra impressionada com o comentário, e logo o indaga...

- Mas... Você... Quem é você?

- Eu, assim como "Ele", também sou um espírito errante... Aquele maníaco matou minha mulher e filhos quando sacrificou aquela cidade, desde então eu vaguei em busca de vingança, quando conheci um ancestral de sua família... Ele me ensinou o caminho da justiça, e me ensinou a como usar o poder oriundo da raça kitsune... Foi quando eu fui escolhido para ser o "campeão" Kitsune... Mas quando derrotei "Ele", o canalha usou um de seus feitiços para me aprisionar na forma de espírito... Eu não estou nem vivo... Nem morto...

- Assim como um de nós... – Shadow olha para o céu, enquanto Tikal toca seu ombro.

- Eu vaguei por eras, reencarnando sempre, e adotando o nome de Alexiehl... a fim de evitar que aquele ser retornasse... Mas Eggman usou o livro de feitiços que ele escreveu para fazê-lo retornar... Foi por isso que eu intervi, fazendo-o chegar até Tails, Sonic!

- Mas... – O ouriço ficava sem acreditar... Logo ele que sempre fazia suas escolhas... Posicionado por um agente do destino? Ele continuava a ouvir atenciosamente, querendo mais respostas...

- Vai me dizer que não sentiu uma "vontade" de entrar naquela sala? Meu espírito estava ali, e o guiei até Tails, para que você desse a ele as lições de justiça que ele precisava para conter "Miles"... Mas vejo que não foi o bastante... Minha hora está chegando! Devo voltar ao meu repouso... Mas saibam que as esmeraldas estão onde um dia repousou a Ilha dos Anjos... - Alexiehl desmaia, caindo no colo de Cream. Quando a coelha percebe, as caudas desapareceram, retornando as duas conhecidas. Tails estava de volta, sentindo que estava em um lugar muito confortável...


	11. Chapter 11

Um amanhecer revigorava a força dos heróis. Tails despertava do que talvez fosse a melhor noite de sono de sua vida, e assim que acorda vê Cream, e nota que estava no colo da coelha...

- Cream?

- Bom dia! – Cream sorria, enquanto todos os outros voltavam sua atenção ao filhote de raposa.

- Se lembra de algo, Tails? – Sonic ia até o filhote, um pouco apreensivo.

- Só de quando chegamos...

- Era de se esperar... Tikal, o que Alexiehl disse sobre "onde repousou a ilha dos anjos?" – Shadow se virava para a equidna, tentando entender a nova informação.

- Green Hill Zone! É isso!

- O que tem Green Hill? – Sonic olhava a garota, ainda mais curioso.

- Percebe que existe um enorme lago no centro de Green Hill? Lá foi o local original da Ilha, antes dela atingir os céus!

- Tão óbvio que eu esqueci! Vamos, equipe, Vamos lá!

- A esta altura Miles já deve saber também! As Bad Girls possuem um ótimo instinto de espionagem! E não são de perder tempo!

- Então vamos sem perder tempo! Mas desta vez nós cuidamos daquelas barangas! – Amy sacava seu martelo, demonstrando estar pronta para o combate!

- Como queiram... – Sonic liderava os heróis, que seguiam ao local indicado.

Na Ilha flutuante, Kiubi corria em direção a Miles...

- Achamos! As esmeraldas estão em Green Hill Zone!

- Bom! Onde está Eggman?

- Ele me mandou vir te avisar...

- Era de se esperar...

- O que é isso?- Kiubi aponta para uma tatuagem com forma de um lobo mostrando suas presas no braço de Miles - Nunca tinha visto antes... Papai também tem uma destas no pulso, tanto que não pode usar as luvas... - Kiubi faz com que Miles a abrace por trás – Sabia que adoro raposas com tatuagem?

- Foi como disse antes... Você adora estar servindo alguém... É só esperar alguns anos e pronto! Está pronta para cumprir sua função!

- Deixando sua tara de lado... Como fará para sair da ilha sem que ela afunde?

- Já tomei as providências... Vamos!

Os dois alçam vôo, chegando até onde Eggman estava, junto de Storm e Valkirie. Sierra aparece voando, e o vilão espera todos estarem reunidos para arquitetar seu maior plano...

- Bom que estejam aqui! Como sabem Storm e Valkirie descobriram onde as esmeraldas estão! Mas isso não é o bastante! Por alguma razão elas não podem ser transportadas! Mas temos Miles e vocês, Bad Girls, na equipe! E estou sem minha reserva semanal de robôs, então vocês terão de se esforçar ao máximo! Como lutarão na área onde repousa a esmeralda mestra e as super esmeraldas, podem usufruir de seus poderes!

- Isso é bom... – Storm acariciava seu próprio busto, num sinal de excitação. Gesto que foi bastante apreciado por Miles, mas um pouco estranhado pelos outros presentes.

- Então vamos! – Eggman liderava seu exército, indo em direção a Green Hill. O exército do mal avançava pelos céus, Eggman em sua nave, Kiubi carregando Storm e Sierra carregando Valkirie, e Miles à frente, como se liderasse o grupo.

Voltando aos heróis, Sonic corria apressadamente segurando Tails pela mão, liderando o esquadrão Heroes. Eles chegavam ao lugar dito por Alexiehl, e se deslumbravam com o que viam... A Master Emerald repousava sobre uma construção natural em formato de altar, enquanto as Super Emeralds flutuavam ao ser  
redor. Tikal tenta se aproximar, mas age como se uma energia estivesse atacando-a...

- O que houve? – Shadow corria em direção a garota, que por pouco não se machucava ao ser atingida pelo campo de força.

- Um campo de força! Não podemos usar os poderes delas enquanto não o desbloquearmos!

- E como faremos isso? – Sonic se aproximava, estudando a situação.

- E vou tentar! Enquanto isso vou precisar de proteção!

- Estamos aqui pra isso, certo, pessoal? – Shadow olhava seus comapnheiros, sorrindo bastante...

- Me dá arrepios este heroísmo "repentino" do Shadow... – Knuckles olhava Rouge, que acenava de modo afirmativo, rindo mais ainda.

- O que disse, Knuckles? – O ouriço negro aparecia por detrás do equidna, que suava frio.

- Nada, não...

Neste momento Eggman e seus aliados chegavam, e reagiam como se já esperassem os ali presentes...

- Temos de parar de nos encontrar assim... – Sonic olhava seu inimigo declarado, que respondia da mesma maneira.

- Que tal simplesmente eliminar você?

- Me poupe! Como se você fosse capaz!

- Quer apostar?

- Não sei se viu, mas estamos em vantagem numérica aqui... - Amy olha ao redor, comparando seu time com o de Eggman.

- Não seja por isso... - Miles faz um livro estranho aparecer em sua frente, abrindo suas páginas e chamando a atenção de todos. - "Trevas, elemental do desespero! Escute seu mestre que ordena sua presença!"

- Mas o que é isso? – Knuckles se preparava para atacar, esperando o pior.

- Encrenca! Vamos nessa! - Sonic, Shadow e Knuckles avançam sobre Miles, mas sentem uma forte onda maligna que os fazem ficar paralisados...

- Que raios de poder é este? – Shadow olhava furioso, incapaz de se mover.

- Acha que seria tolo o bastante de criar um livro de feitiços seu uma defesa apropriada? Onde estava, sim... "Faça com que as sombras que repousam sobre sua guarda despertem e atendam ao meu chamado!"

As sombras dos três atacantes começam a se mexer de forma estranha, tomando forma de seus donos. Logo Sonic, Knuckles e Shadow se viam encarando a si mesmos! Miles sorria cinicamente ao ver a cena, fazendo seu livro desaparecer e ficando em posição de ataque...

- Sugiro que conte de novo, mocinha!

- Ataquem, meus guerreiros! – Eggman estendia sua mão, dando início ao combate. A ordem é respondida de imediato. Storm tenta avançar sobre Sonic, que já se preocupava com sua própria sombra, mas Amy acaba bloqueando-a, atacando com seu martelo...

- Eu sou sua oponente! Se prepara!

- Não vai me valer nada bater em crianças, mas farei uma exceção a você, fedelha!

Valkirie partia para cima de Knuckles, mas Rouge acerta-lhe um chute giratório, logo chamando a atenção para si...

- Sinto-lhe dizer, mas hoje serei eu a dar uma lição em você, menininha!

- Vai sonhando!

Miles e Kiubi avançavam sobre Tails e Cream. Miles tenta um chute giratório, mas Tails esquiva pulando para trás. Kiubi e Cream se atacam de tal modo que fazem Miles e Tails tremerem de medo...

- O que deu nelas? – Tails olhava as duas, que demonstravam mais ódio que todos os outros dali, juntos.

- Vai saber! Eu já ouvi falar de fúria feminina, mas isso é exagero!

Cream atacava Kiubi com vários chutes e socos, sendo respondida da mesma forma. As duas já se encontravam totalmente sujas de terra devido às quedas provocadas pelos golpes, mas não perdiam a firmeza de seus movimentos e continuavam a atacar violentamente...

- Nunca vi uma menina tão irritante quanto você! O que Tails viu em você?

- Qualidades que nunca verá em você, sua horrorosa!

Miles voltava a atacar Tails, e se espantava ao ver que o filhote estava mais ágil que o normal...

- Suas habilidades ficaram comigo! Como conseguiu recuperá-las?

- Eu sou um Sonic Team, esqueceu? Nada é impossível pra gente!

Os dois se atacam, mas aparentemente estavam empatados...

- Suas habilidades evoluíram de modo fantástico e em pouco tempo! Explêndido! Talvez seja a hora de voltar as origens...

- Se quer, venha pegar!

Tails avança e acerta uma voadora em Miles, que pára longe. O vilão se levanta e avança rapidamente, acertando uma seqüência de socos que fazem Tails perder seu fôlego, caindo de joelhos no chão...

Miles:- Não importa o quão forte sejas, eu serei mais... E não importa o quão rápido evolua... - Miles leva um soco de Tails, caindo de costas no chão...

- Eu evoluirei mais! – Tails limpava seu rosto, partindo para uma nova ofensiva.

Sonic enfrentava sua sombra com dificuldades.Aquele ser tinha seus movimentos, sua força e sua velocidade. Era como enfrentar Storm, mas aqui havia uma pequena diferença...

- Acha mesmo que eu sou burro a ponto de não saber o ponto fraco de minhas próprias técnicas?

Quando a sombra atacava com um Spin Dash, Sonic contra-atacava com seu Blue Tornado, fazendo seu inimigo cair de cara no chão, quando o mesmo tentava o tornado, Sonic usava seu light dash para cancelar o tornado antes que este se resolvesse. Sonic via sua cópia caída no chão, se desfazendo em fumaça...

- Este não incomoda mais...

Knuckles lutava de igual para igual com sua sombra, ainda espantado com a magia que Miles possuía...

- Não me leve a mal, mas é hora de dar tchau!

Knuckles faz sua seqüência clássica: Dois socos diretos, um gancho de esquerda e um soco giratório, e quando o inimigo voava longe, batendo em uma pedra, Knuckles já estava lá, para acertar-lhe uma "martelada" com as mãos unidas, fazendo a cópia cair no chão e no impacto, se transformar em fumaça...

- Foi bom te ver, agora suma daqui... – Dizia o equidna ao ver seu inimigo sumir.

- Ora, já estou cheio de cópias...

Shadow simplesmente estava dominando a luta, brincando de "gato e rato" com sua cópia. Quando esta tenta atacá-lo, ela acerta um chute em seu queixo, fazendo-a voar longe. No ar, Shadow executa um Chaos control indo até seu oponente, e acertando uma seqüência de chutes aéreos finalizados com seu clássico "Chaos Nightmare", onde uma bola de energia sombria aparecia em sua mão, ampliando ainda mais sua força, e com o impacto recebido, a sombra se desfaz instantaneamente...

- Pronto, quero ver este voltar...

Shadow aterrisa e se encontra com Sonic e Knuckles, que tinham acabado de vencer seus inimigos...

- E aí, amadores? Com problemas?

- Eu não! Quero reclamar com Miles! Eu merecia uma cópia mais forte! Onde já se viu? – Sonic batia as mãos, num sinal de protesto.

- Imagino que ele te tratou no "kid mode", então... - Knuckles e Shadow riam da cara do ouriço, que logo se mostra aborrecido...

- Ficaram amigos rápido, hein?

- Eu não tenho nada contra o Shadow... Mas agora é bom ajudar o Tails! Ele ta lutando com Miles sozinho! – Knuckles estava cumprimentando o ouriço, já indo aonde estava o filhote de raposa.

- Tem razão! Miles pode armar alguma para cima dele!

Os três corriam em direção a Miles, enquanto Amy tinha outra preocupação em sua mente. Storm e Sierra se juntaram para atacá-la, e a situação não era nada boa...

- Como quer que a detonemos, irmã? – Sierra encarava sua irmã, esperando uma resposta agradável.

- De modo lento e doloroso, quero provar este sabor de vingança lentamente!

- Só sabem fazer isso? – Amy sacava seu martelo novamente – Me dão é pena...

Amy sente uma mão tocando seu ombro, e percebe que Tikal a acompanhava...

- Mas...

- Não dá pra fazer magia neste barulho todo! É bom derrubarmos "essazinhas" aí e rápido!

As palavras animam a ouriça, que sente suas energias voltando...

- É assim que se fala...

Tikal segura Amy e a joga para cima, onde esta faz um Spin Dash. Tikal pula e fica logo atrás dela, apontando suas mão para a "bola" e concentrando sua energia. Amy sente um empurrão tão forte que o ipacto causado no chão cria um enorme buraco, onde Storm e Sierra estavam, bastante atingidas...

- Está legal, Storm? – Sierra se levantava a muito custo.

- Só ferimentos superficiais...

Rouge e Valkirie travavam uma luta equilibrada, onde uma tentava acertar a outra sem sucesso algum. Rouge "bailava" entre os punhos da equidna, enquanto Valkirie escapava rapidamente dos chutes da morcega... As duas ofegavam como se aquilo cansasse mais que o normal...

- E aí? Pronta pra desistir? – A morcega suava bastante, deixando sua roupa ainda mais colada ao corpo.

- E você? Pronta pra apanhar? Não vê que consigo ler seus movimento muito bem?

- Como você é burra... - Rouge corre para cima de Valkirie, deixando sua guarda aberta. A equidna tenta um soco duplo, mas Rouge segura as duas mãos da equidna, pulando por cima da mesma e jogando-a de encontro ao chão. Assim que Valkirie se levanta, tudo o que vê são duas pernas girando em sua direção, antes de ficar totalmente apagada... Rouge se sentava nas costas de Valkirie, que estava nocauteada, e se abanava...

- Taí uma ótima função para vocês, Bad Girls! Sofá!

Cream e Kiubi continuavam a se atacar, ainda com o mesmo vigor de quando começaram. Nenhuma entregava os pontos, mesmo estando totalmente machucadas devido a briga. Kiubi estava com rasgões em seu vestido, mais hematomas no rosto e braços, e Cream também tinha rasgos em sua roupa, acrescentados de um olho roxo e uma orelha arranhada...

- E aí, enxerida? Pronta pra correr chorando pro colhinho da mamãe?

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma mãe pra voltar correndo e chorando... Não sou como você, que é apenas usada como um objeto...

- Ora, sua... - Kiubi pulava para cima de Cream, mas esta acerta um tapa na raposa, fazendo-a cair no chão...

- Eu amo o Tails! Sabe pelo menos o que é amar? Não! Você só sabe "humilhar", "machucar", "inferiorizar"... Eu seria capaz de dar minha vida ao Tails! E cheguei a fazer isso! Assim como ele deu sua vida por mim várias vezes! É este sentimento que ta me dando forças pra estourar essa sua cara idiota!!!

Kiubi se levanta, mas não tem tempo de escapar da seqüência de socos dados por Cream, que a faz cair no chão...

- Pronto! Uma babaca a menos! – Cream limpava suas mãos num sinal de vitória.

Sonic, Shadow e Knuckles chegava até onde Tails estava, e viam uma árdua luta se resolver...

- Você não é o "ser perfeito"? Por que não me derrota, então? - Tails ficava frente a frente de Miles. Encarava seu inimigo como se fosse uma mera presa diante o predador... Mesmo que Miles pudesse usar magia, mesmo que seus movimentos fossem mais fortes e rápidos, o filhote de raposa sentia que a luta estava a seu favor, por alguma razão...

- Como pode? Eu conheço cada movimento seu, cada lembrança, por que nenhum contra ataque meu funciona?

- Você é um idota! Fica falado de "evolução", em "ser perfeito", mas caiu em contradição...

- O que quer dizer?

- Você evoluiu o corpo, mas esqueceu do coração... Que continua pequeno e mesquinho, em busca de imortalidade! Alexiehl me contou sobre sua história, quando este estava incorporado a mim... Você matou uma cidade inteira apenas por poder! Em nome de uma "evolução" vazia! Eu não, eu evoluí simplesmente por que viso meu objetivo em vida! Não quero viver pra sempre, desde que minha vida tenha valido a pena!

- Tolo! De que adianta grandes feitos, se será esquecido em poucos anos? Vou limpar este mundo de vermes feito você e dar início ao "Reinado!"

Miles estendia sua mão aos céus, fazendo todos em volta ficarem gélidos de medo, sem conseguir se mover. Apenas Eggman parecia ser inafetado, indo com sua nave até onde ele estava...

- Então chegou a hora de testar seu verdadeiro poder Miles!

- Sim, meu senhor! Cumpra sua parte do pacto!

- Será um prazer...

Eggman desce da nave vagarosamente, já sabendo que não seria incomodado...

- Preciso... Me... Mexer... – Sonic tentava um esforço sobre-heróico, em vão.

- Não adianta, ouriço! Mesmo o mais valente herói cai chorando contra minha magia de medo...

Eggman se aproxima de Miles, e este logo faz uma adaga aparecer diante de suas mãos, flutando. Eggman a segura e aplica um golpe certeiro... Em seu próprio coração!

- Ficou louco de vez, Eggman?

Eggman cai de joelhos no chão, equanto o sangue se espalhava no chão, e este apenas sorria, encarando o herói...

- Sonic... Aprenda... Nunca tive medo de morrer pelos meus ideais...

-"Sangue me dado de livre grado por meu senhor! Fúria de minhas aliadas explodindo com fervor! Coração de meus inimigos sofrendo em temor! Façam-se que nasça aqui... NOITE ETERNA!!!!"

O céu escurece repentinamente, e logo uma vermelha lua cheia toma conta daquele sombrio céu. Miles começava a rir histericamente, enquanto seu corpo sofria mutações. Asas negras saiam de suas costas, e uma negra armadura cobria seu corpo... Sua voz também engrossara, assim como suas feições... O que antes era uma raposa agora mais parecia um lobo...

- Sim, obrigado, Grande Eggman! Provou que não teme a morte nem no último instante! Agora, como estabelecido, sou seu servo até o fim dos tempos! – Miles encara Tails, que não sabia o que fazer ou pensar – E então, suposto "campeão Kitsune"... Como vai me derrotar agora?

- Desse jeito!

Todos olham para o lugar de onde a voz veio... Do lago!


	12. Chapter 12

O lago brilhava um dourado intenso, enquanto os heróis sentiam sua coragem retornando aos seus corações. Logo os oito amigos estavam juntos, espantados com a cena...

- Já ouvi esta voz antes... – Rouge foi a primeira a se pronunciar, olhando a água.

- Alexiehl...- Tails olhava pasmado o lago, enquanto as Bad Girls corriam até seu pai.

- Pai! Pai! Não morra! – Storm não conseguia conter suas lágrimas... Ver seu pai ali era uma dor maior que qualquer ataque sofrido até agora.

Eggman estava caído no chão, ainda sangrando bastante...

- Acha que morrerei assim tão fácil? Nunca usei meu coração mesmo, então tiro fora o que não presta...

Sierra lança um sorriso para seu pai, enquanto colocava a mão sobre seu ferimento, estancando-o...

- Este é meu pai... Simples e direto!

- Meninas! Postura defensiva! Não deixaremos nosso pai em perigo!

As quatro ficam em frente a Eggman, que se sentava no chão, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir...

Do lago sai uma enorme raposa de nove caudas... Sua postura majestosa conseguem impressionar até Shadow, e sua voz imponente logo pôde ser ouvida...

- Tails!

Miles alça vôo, indo até o céu...

- Alexiehl! Seu maldito! Como conseguiu se manifestar fisicamente neste mundo? Acha que pode me deter? Estamos em meus domínios agora! É questão de tempo para que toda Green Hill seja reduzida a nada!

Miles fica no limite da estratosfera, apenas apreciando as árvores mais ao longe começando a murchar...

- Tails! Esta é a hora de sua escolha! Aceita ser o novo campeão Kitsune? Escolha bem, pois não haverá mais volta...

- Eu aceito! Quero derrotar este demônio de uma vez por todas! Se ele destruir Green Hill, nada o impedirá de destruir o resto deste mundo!

- Mas como conseguiu uma forma física? Você... – Tikal se aproximava dos herós, encarando Alexiehl.

- Vamos dizer que tive uma "ajudinha"... – Os olhos de Alexiehl brilham um verde familiar a equidna...

- Chaos ofereceu seu corpo para ajudá-lo? Então...

- Chaos é um grande amigo meu, esqueceu?

- Tinha me esquecido, perdão!

- Miles está se fortalecendo com o mesmo feitiço profano que dizimou minha família e toda aquela cidade! Vocês devem detê-lo o quanto antes!

- Se pudéssemos usar as Super esmeraldas...

- Na verdade podem sim! Tails! Chaos selou as esmeraldas para que você despertasse seu verdadeiro poder! Use a força de seu coração para retirar o selo!

- Mas... – O filhote olhava as jóias, um pouco inseguro.

- Não duvide de seu poder!

Com estas palavras o brilho dourado desaparece, e a raposa volta a sua forma para Chaos, ficando de frente para Tails...

- Chaos... Será mesmo que eu vou conseguir?

Chaos coloca uma de suas "mãos" sobre o ombro do filhote, enquanto Tikal se aproximava...

- Chaos acredita em sua força! Mas se você não acreditar, então tudo estará perdido!

- Tem razão, Tikal!

Tails caminha até o altar natural, ficando de frente para as esmeraldas, esticando suas mãos para as jóias...

- O que devo fazer agora? – Tails suava frio, sem saber o que fazer...

Cream se aproximava e abraçava o filhote, encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro...

- "Chaos é poder... Poder enriquecido pelo coração..."

- É isso! Valeu, Cream! – Tails começa a se concentrar, fazendo a energia das esmeraldas ressoarem de modo a criar um ruído incessante...

" ... Coração que luta com nobreza...  
... Nobreza para fazer justiça..."  
... Justiça para defender a amizade..."  
... Amizade de onde nasce o amor..."  
... Amor que rompe barreiras! Chaos Control!"

Os dois falavam, alternando as frases. A energia emanada pelos dois cria uma intensidade tão alta que o clarão resultante ofusca todos ao redor... Cream sentia um calor tão forte que achava que sua pele iria queimar, o que realmente estava começando a acontecer, até que sentiu duas caudas envolvendo-a, e ao abrir os olhos, viu Tails com seu pêlos dourados, abraçando-a...

- Valeu, Cream! Fique tranqüila que eu te protejo! – Tails sorria arrancando outro sorriso da coelha.

Todos olham espantados o pequeno casal assim que a luz se encerra. Sonic, Knuckles e Shadow corriam até o filhote de raposa, e Cream se juntava as meninas. Tails olhava seus amigos seriamente, já esperando uma reação...

- Vamos com você, Tails! Somos uma equipe! –Sonic apertava a mão do filhote, decidido.

- Aquele cretino merece uma lição! Contem comigo nessa! – Shadow era o próximo a entrar na formação, espantando a todos.

- Não preciso dizer, preciso? – Knuckles colocava sua mão junto a dos outros, sorrindo.

- Sabia que iriam me ajudar, pessoal! Mas Miles tem um poder exorbitante! Teremos de nos esforçar ao máximo!

- Já vi piores, certo Shadow? – Sonic encarava o ouriço, fazendo-o rir.

- É... É... Já vi coisa bem pior...

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Shadow juntavam suas mãos, e o brilho das Super Emeralds começavam a rodeá-los, enquanto o grito de guerra era ecoado por toda Green Hill...

- EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOO!!!!!!!!

O brilho multicolorido dos espinhos fazem Hyper Sonic lançar seu melhor sorriso de autoconfiança... Enquanto o brilho prateado De Hyper Shadow fazia o ouriço querer mais. O tom rosa- intenso fez Hyper Knuckles entrar em "modo Bersek", já no clima do combate... Mas o que mais impressionava era como estava Tails...

- Nove... Tails está... Com nove caudas? – Cream olhava assustada com a aparência do filhote.

O filhote de raposa estava não só com as nove caudas, mas com as mesmas tatuagens tribalistas que caracterizavam a presença de Alexiehl...

- Seja bem vindo... Hyper Tails! – Sonic cumprimentava o filhote e sua nova transformação.

- Qual é, Sonic? Ainda sou o mesmo, esqueceu?

- Ah, muleque! "Vamo" pra porrada! – Knuckles gritava, chamando a atenção de todos. Os quatro alçam vôo, alcançando Miles em poucos segundos. O vilão os encarava com um misto de curiosidade e desprezo...

- Então seus poderes finalmente estão no máximo... Bem, meu assunto é com este filhote de raposa aí! Não quero que me incomodem! Servos, venham a mim! - Três enormes gárgulas saíam da escuridão que existia no céu e ficavam ao lado de Miles...- Ataquem!

Os gárgulas partiam para a ofensiva, enquanto Sonic, Shadow e Knuckles contra-atacavam...

- Tails! Miles é seu inimigo! Cuide dele! Nós cuidamos destes pokemon aqui! – Sonic e os outros distraiam a atenção dos gárgulas, enuqnato tails ia de encontro a seu opnente.

- Beleza! – Tails avançava para cima de Miles, que já estava em posição de ataque...

- Quero ver que poder você tem, Tails! - Miles disparava rajadas de energia, mas Tails bloqueava todas usando suas mãos. O filhote de raposa contra-atacava com vários ataques rápidos, mas Miles se esquivava facilmente de todos. O vilão aproveita quando Tails baixa a guarda e aplica uma seqüência de ataques violentos, desde chutes e socos, até uma bola de energia disparada e acertada em cheio, fazendo o filhote quase cair...

- É só isso que o "campeão Kitsune" tem?

- Eu testava só me aquecendo... - Tails avança e aplica vários ataques, desde sua clássica seqüência, até um disparo de uma bola de fogo! Miles sente sua alma incendiar com o golpe, e ao se recuperar, vê Tails lhe lançar sua cara mais séria...

- Como se sente? Acha que pode vencer?

- E você? Acha que vai me matar com isso? Eu sou imortal, ao contrário de você! Mesmo que eu perca agora, eu voltarei ainda mais forte! Você pode vencer agora, mas é questão de tempo para que desapareça! Daí eu triunfarei!

- Tudo o que faz é esconder seus medos e dores... – Tails vira seu rosto, aparentando extrema decepção...

- O que disse??? - Miles avança sobre Tails, e aplica vários golpes, fazendo o filhote gemer de dor. Miles se afastava, sorrindo cinicamente, enquanto encarava o pequeno herói... - Quem esconde o quê aqui? E você, que tenta ajudar e não consegue... Não consegue sequer chegar ao lugar de onde veio! Viva e aprenda, fedelho!

Tails avança velozmente, acertando um chute no queixo de Miles...

- Eu vivo e aprendo, seguindo até achar o meu amanhã! Por tudo o que fiz ontem e antes! Mesmo que me peguem ou me tomem... – Tails acerta um cruzado de esquerda, fazendo Miles ir longe – Mesmo que nunca encontre meu caminho... – Tails deixa escapar um ar melancólico, enquanto via Miles se recuperar.

- É, pelo que vejo você não evoluiu nada mesmo! Se é só isso que tem, então eu vou terminar esta luta agora!

- Nem lhe mostramos do que somos feitos ainda!

- Não é o que me parece! Veja seus amigos! - Miles aponta para onde Sonic e os outros estavam lutando. Tails se vira e não acredita no que estava vendo... Seus amigos estavam sendo massacrados! Nem mesmo Shadow conseguia fazer frente aos ataques  
incessante das gárgulas... Quando Sonic tentava atacar, seu oponente quebrava sua guarda e atacava com fúria... Knuckles sequer conseguia uma aproximação, e Shadow tinha todos os seus ataques anulados...

- E então? Vão se render e implorar por suas vidas patéticas?

- Pessoal!

Sonic voava rápido, tentando alcançar seu oponente... e consegue! Ele gira o mais rápido que pode, fazendo seu melhor spin dash, acertando o gárgula em cheio. O ataque causa dano massivo ao gárgula, que cai se desfazendo em fumaça...

- Mesmo que arranquem um pedaço de mim... - Sonic olhava para Tails, esbanjando seu melhor sorriso.

Knuckles ainda estava sendo surrado pelos gárgulas, mas assim que este se vira, Kncukles acerta um soco tão intenso que suas mão flamejavam em direção a cara de seu inimigo... Ele se desfaz em fumaça, e o equidna voltava a encarar Miles...

- Mesmo que drenem minha energia...

Shadow começava a ler os movimentos do gárgula, evitando cada golpe e conseguindo um contra ataque eficiente. Quando seu inimigo baixa a guarda, este aplica um chaos spear, fazendo o que antes era um gárgula virar passado...

- Vamos mostrar do que somos feitos...

Tails se vira, com um sorriso de uma ponta a outra de seu rosto. A aura dourada emanada pelo filhote começava a aumentar de modo exorbitante, sendo notada até mesmo pelos espectadores que estavam no chão...

- É Tails que está fazendo isso? – Cream estava impressionada, como se visse tudo lá de cima com clareza.

- Posso sentir a energia, é ele sim... – Tikal confirmava a informação, abraçando a coelha.

Eggman encarava suas filhas, já com um plano em mente...

- Meninas, virem-se!

Todas se viram a tempo de levarem uma borrifada de gás sonífero disparada de uma garrafa escondida num dos bolsos do vilão, que rasteja até a nave e sobe até os céus, sendo visto já tarde pelas meninas... enquanto isso, o quarteto encarava Miles, quando Eggman chegava...

- O que faz aqui? – Miles olhava Eggman, um tanto surpreso.

- Estou te passando minha vida! Agora mate estes infelizes!

- Que seja... "Alma de meu senhor dada a mim de bom grado, echa-me com seu poder!!!"

- Não desta vez! Vamos pessoal! – Tails se junta aos seus amigos e lança um poderoso Chaos Control, tentando impedir o que quer que estivessem planejando. Uma explosão acontece. Tails aproveita a paralisia temporal e ataca Miles , mas este consegue  
romper a barreira que o prendia e contra-ataca... Ambos somem num enorme clarão, enquanto as espectadoras da terra ficavam pasmadas...

- Espero que Sonic esteja bem... - Amy falava, com Storm em seu colo, esperando-a acordar.

Storm acorda e vê que estava no colo de Amy...

- Mas o que está fazendo? Onde está meu pai?

- Ele... - Amy olhava aos céus, ainda vendo o brilho se intensificar...

As quatro Bad Girls acordam e logo se põem e posição de ataque, quando os quatro heróis vinham descendo dos céus, que aos poucos clareava, como um lindo amanhecer... Amy e as meninas seguem até seus amigos, enquanto as Bad Girls viam tudo de longe...

- Sonic! Que bom que está bem! – Amy se arremessava em seu "amado", derrubando-o no cão...

Não só Sonic como todos os outros voltavam ao normal, embora estivessem com um ar melancólico...

- É... Mas Não posso dizer o mesmo de Eggman e Miles...

- E o que houve com eles? Rouge perguntava, já abraçada a Knuckles.

- Eggman fez seu maior e último ato de maldade... – Knuckles olhava o céu, um pouco cansado.

- Ele tentou se fundir a Miles, mas nós conseguimos evitar, ao custo da vida dele!- Shadow olhava para o mesmo lugar que Knuckles, mas estava um pouco mais aliviado que o equidna.

- Foi a cena mais terrível que já vi! Nunca mais quero que aquilo aconteça! Eu vou lutar com vocês, para evitar uma nova desgraça destas! – Tails sentia uma força estranha dentro de si, que agora sabia que podia confiar.

- Então Eggman está... – Cream abraçava Tails, sem acreditar no que ia dizer.

- É o que parece... – Tikal abraçava o pequeno casal.

Storm caminhava vagarosamente até Sonic, como quem tinha escutado tudo...

- Você me tirou meu pai, Sonic! Pode escrever o que digo... Isso vai ter volta! Nós Bad Girls vamos ter nossa vingança! - As quatro somem, deixando os heróis sozinhos, num lindo amanhecer que indicava o fim da mais sombria batalha já enfrentada por eles... Chaos reaparecia, saindo do lago. Ele se aproximava de Tikal, que já entendia o que ele lhe dizia em pensamentos...

- Chaos quer que destrasnformemos as Super Emeralds... Enquanto elas ficarem assim poderão ser um risco a segurança da Angel Island! Ele vai transportar as Esmeralda Mestra para a Ilha, pois sem Miles ela está a ponto de cair! Pode ir, Chaos! Eu cuido do resto! - Chaos se teleporta, levando consigo a M.E., enquanto Tikal fazia sua parte, devolvendo a forma original as esmeraldas, e espalhando-as pelo mundo afora... - Pronto! Assim o equilíbrio se restaura...

Shadow se vira, já indo embora...

- Aonde vai, Shadow? Vamos comemorar! Vem com a gente! – Tails tentava chamar a atenção do ouriço.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer... A luta terminou, vou voltar a ARK! - Shadow se teleporta, antes que alguém respondesse...

- Pena... Bem, meninos, eu adoraria ir com vocês, mas eu tenho de cuidar da Esmeralda Mestre. E de Chaos! Até breve! - Tikal alça vôo, em direção a ilha flutuante, deixando as duas equipes a sós...

- Bom, e agora? – Amy quebrava o silêncio, olhando seus amigos.

- Eu tô com fome! Cream, que tal irmos na sua casa? Será que sua mãe fez o café? – Tails dava um abraço forte em Cream que sorria feito louca.

- Acho que sim! Mas é bom passarmos na casa da Rouge! A gente tá imunda! Preciamos de um banho de espuma! – Cream olhava a morcega, com se pedisse com carinho.

- Tudo bem, hoje é por minha conta! Vamos! Mas vocês meninos ficam no banheiro menor, nada de espiar, hein?

Os seis disparam em direção a Station Square, que brilhava mais intensamente que o normal naquela manhã...


	13. Chapter 13

Dois dias se passaram desde a luta. Rouge acordava numa manhã de sol, onde a luz penetrava as cortinas, batendo em seu rosto. Virava ao lado e via que seu acompanhante ainda dormia, e resolveu ir até a janela, onde tinha uma linda vista do mar. Se perdera por alguns segundos, até que nota alguém a abraçando...

- Acordou cedo? Meu ronco te acordou?

- Eu tenho medo de dormir com você exatamente por que você não ronca! Assim não sei quando está dormindo ou me vigiando! - Rouge deixa seu pescoço "a mostra" para que Knuckles o beijasse.

- Aquela praia... – O equidna olhava o mar, um pouco melancólico.

- O que tem ela?

- Me faz pensar... Uma vez meu pai me mostrou o mar... Disse que era uma maravilha do mundo... Mundo este que os equidnas desfrutavam de modo lindo... Disse que toda vez que sentisse falta de minha família, escutasse o mar... Parece até coisa de pescador...

- E você?

- Por que acha que sempre olho na direção do mar quando estou de guarda? - Knuckles encostava seu rosto ao de Rouge, que começava a beijá-lo...

- Isso foi tão fofo...

Os dois se beijam, deixando-se mais uma vez levar-se pelo calor do momento...  
Ainda em Station Square, o mesmo Sol que banhava a cidade, banhava um lindo quarto num pequeno apartamento situado no centro da cidade. Uma garota caminhava pelo recinto, indo até a cozinha e preparando um lanche. Colocava o mesmo em uma bandeja, onde se via pelo reflexo seu corpo rosado, deixando um decote em seu roupão visível, sorrindo como nunca, como se tivesse passado a melhor das noites. Ao chegar em seu quarto, via seu acompanhante ainda deitado, mas logo lhe chama a atenção...

- Sonic! Eu sei que tá acordado! Tá com fome?

- Como soube?

Amy estava nas nuvens. Era a terceira vez este mês que Sonic passava a noite em sua casa, dividindo a sua cama. E ele estava ali de livre arbítrio, e não por "pena" ou qualquer coisa do gênero... O que enchia seu coração de esperanças... Amy se sentava ao lado de Sonic, colocando a bandeja em seu colo...

- Sonic... Por que não assume logo um compromisso comigo? Sabe que não sou daquelas com quem você brinca...

- Tá me desrespeitando? - Sonic encara Amy seriamente – Eu não estou brincando com você! Ainda é cedo para um compromisso deste porte, mas minha palavra é inquebrável! Ou já se esqueceu do que lhe disse?

- Não... Só se casa comigo se eu te vencer em uma corrida! Mas por que isso? Eu nunca consegui passar você!

- Eu quero que você conheça o sabor da aventura antes de "se prender" a alguém! Quero que prove de sua liberdade enquanto ainda pode! Você tem um potencial imenso, então por que não explorá-lo?

Amy simplesmente repousa sua cabeça sobre seu ombro, fechando seus olhos...

- As vezes você é tão bobo...

Os dois ficam ali, um apreciando a presença do outro, enquanto que, perto do mar, um certo ouriço visitava um túmulo, onde se era possível ver o nome "Maria Robotnick" encravado na lápide. Shadow sabia que talvez ela não estivesse ali, mas o túmulo simbólico foi feito como uma "homenagem póstuma" depois de todo o incidente envolvendo a ARK, e era o bastante para que aquele "solitário" pudesse pelo menos ter uma "presença" dela consigo...

- Perto do mar... Acho que são poucas as pessoas que tem este privilégio, Maria! Pude ter sido enganado por aquela Bad Girl, mas eu juro por sua memória que ela vai pagar pelo que fez! – Shadow fechava seu punho, não escondendo sua raiva – Mas não vim aqui falar disso... Houve um dia em que me perguntou o por que de eu não ter muitos amigos na ARK, eu havia respondido por que só você bastava para mim... Mas, agora... Não, nem quero cogitar isso... - Shadow virava seu rosto, um tanto sem jeito – E ainda tem aquela Tikal... Sempre me confundindo, falando que nem você... Ela me disse "Você vê tudo, menos o óbvio"... Mas o que ela quis realmente dizer? E eu achava a Rouge complicada...

Os pensamentos de Shadow só são cortados quando um soldado aparece. Ele se aproxima e o cumprimenta, batendo continência...

- Shadow, senhor, tem duas crianças querendo lhe falar!

- Sabe que não precisa disso pra falar comigo...

- São ordens do presidente! Desde que foi nosso herói, você e os intitulados "Sonic Heroes" São como o maior posto da hierarquia militar! E assim eu o cumprimentarei, mostrando meu respeito!

- Que seja, mas só conheço duas crianças que querem puxar assunto comigo...

O soldado se retira, mas logo volta, acompanhado de um filhote de raposa e uma coelhinha abraçada a ele...

- Sabia que eram vocês...

Os três saem para caminhar na praia. Shadow ia meio sem jeito, com a mórbida sensação de estar segurando vela, até que Cream se afasta um pouco, e Tails se aproxima...

- Precisamos conversar...

Cream fica brincando na areia, enquanto Shadow e Tails se afastam um pouco. Os dois ficam observando o mar, até Shadow quebrar o silêncio...

- Certo! O que queria co aquele e-mail? Sabe que dá trabalho um Chaos Control da ARK para cá...

- Eu vou direto ao assunto... Shadow... Já trabalhamos juntos diversas vezes... por que não entra pra equipe? Por que não formar um quarteto?

- Se tivesse me perguntado isto assim que derrotei Final Lizard, eu teria respondido  
secamente "Não"... Se tivesse me perguntado assim que derrotaram Metal Sonic, eu teria dito um convencido "não"... Mas, depois destes acontecimentos... Me pergunto se vale a pena continuar recusando...

- Então...

Shadow admirava o mar, sendo seguido logo pelo filhote de raposa...

- Há um lungar longíquo, um lugar em nossos sonhos que talvez nunca cheguemos lá... Como encontraremos... E como chegaremos?

- Parece até letra de música!

- Maria havia escrito este poema! Me disse que tinha sonhado com alguém cantando isso pra ela... Sabe, Tails, acho que parecemos um pouco um com o outro...

- E por que?

- Ambos temos "fantasmas" em nosso passado... E ambos perdemos nossas famílas nele... A diferença é que eu sei que a minha não vai voltar... Já você está na angústia da dúvida, como eu assim quando despertei... Sem saber onde estava... E quem eu era...

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... Vai ou não aceitar?

- Eu quero ouvir este convite direto do "líder"! Certo? - Shadow olha para Tails, que  
responde com um pequeno sorriso, e logo o grito de Sonic pôde ser escutado ao longe, chamando a atenção dos três ali presentes.

- E aí, vai ter festa ou não?

Sonic vinha deslizando num sandboard sendo seguido por Amy, Knuckles e Rouge. Sonic chega e freia, espalhando areia em cima de Tails e Shadow...

- Por que ainda deixo você respirar?

- E eu que tinha passado hidratante nos pêlos...

- Qual é? Que tal uma corrida, Shad? Pra oficializar sua entrada na equipe! - Sonic puxa um dispositivo em suas luvas e faz aparecer duas pranchas, uma preta com rajadas vermelhas e outra amarelada. Shadow olha curioso, vendo Tails segurar a amarela, e fica mais ainda ao ver Cream sacando uma – E aí? Vai encarar?

- Sinto que está faltando alguém... -Shadow sente uma onda lhe acertar. Quando olha para o mar, vê Tikal surfando numa prancha bastante parecida com a que os outros estavam usando. O biquíni que usava fazia o ouriço quase não desgrudar seus olhos, até que se vira novamente para os outros... - É, foi só impressão, mas...

- Tails fez esta prancha como um "presente de boas vindas"...

- Espertinho, hein?- Shadow encarava Tails, como se já tivesse entendido tudo...

- E aí? Quem vai encarar as dunas? – Amy levantava a torcida, que gritava junto com ela.

Shadow simplesmente toma a prancha das mãos de Sonic, partindo em disparada e subindo na mesma...

- Ei, amador! Tá a fim de tomar um banho de verdade? Deixa um profissional mostrar como se surfa na areia e em qualquer terreno!

- Mal entrou e já tá se sentindo! Vejo que incorporou mesmo o espírito, hein?

A tarde se seguia quente, e prometia uma verdadeira torrente de adrenalina...


End file.
